Love Is Infinite
by Akane Ayane
Summary: "He loved her, he loved her so much that it hurt him greatly. Wherever you are Rin, Len thought to himself, I will make sure you're safe and sound". Rated M for later context
1. Wake Up Calls and Missing Underwear?

_"Rin-chan! Where did ya go?" A little blonde haired boy asked. He walked around a small pond, looking inside it, as if hoping to find someone inside it. He frowned; the only thing he saw was his own blue eyed, blonde, five year old reflection. The oak tree behind him, which was over ten, hell, maybe twenty feet high, was easily seen in the pond reflection. The boy saw something else._

_Some_one_ else to be precise. A little girl, round about five years old, with blonde shoulder length hair, while sporting a cute little white bow, was sitting up in the tree. The boy turned around to face the tree, and the little girl. He knew he's find her eventually._

_"Rin-chan, Mama Lily says that dinner's ready! She wants you to meet the others." Yelled the little boy, his hands cupped over his mouth. The little girl , called Rin, shook her head at him._

_"Nuh-uh! I don't wanna meet the other people Len! They scare me." She called. _

_"Rin-chan!" Len called miserably. He wasn't persuading her much. He wanted extra banana's in his dessert, and the only way to get it was to get Rin down from the tree. Which, from the state of things, was impossible._

_"Leave me alone."_

_"But Rin-"_

_"NO LEN-KUN!" screamed little Rin, crying. Len was taken aback. He didn't know that a little girl could have such a _huge_ voice. Well, there was only one thing to do now. Len walked over to the tree, and started climbing it. It wasn't hard to climb, seeing that there was a rope ladder attached to it. He sat next to her on the tree branch._

_"Rin-chan..." Len said softly. Rin was looking down at her lap. She didn't want to see the other kids: the Kaito boy had shoved ice down her top, much to her dislike, and her dislike of leek had already gained her an enemy, a cute little guy called Miku. She wanted to go home, well, whatever _home_ was._

_"Rinny... Hey Rin, look at what I can do!" said Len excitedly. He stood on one leg on the edge of the branch, perfectly balanced. Rin looked up. She was actually quite impressed with this, seeing that he could easily balance like that without falling to his potential death. Rin giggled a little, finally feeling happy in this place. And that was good enough for Len._

_X-x-X-x-__**L-E-N**__-X-x-X-x_

Len woke up, feeling slightly dazed, his head was throbbing dangerously. _Ugh_, he thought to himself while rubbing his head, _never have a party on a school night Len_. It was a Monday, and, his first day of the 11th grade. Oh how he dreaded it. Len hated high school for so long that he started to skip school when he could. He wasn't the only who did it, there were even worse people! Dell would usually smoked _in_ the class, _in front of the teachers_. Teto attacked the teacher with a roll of bread a few times, and Neru... well, Neru was just downright _scary_. He was about to fall back to a somewhat blissful sleep when the bedroom door burst open.

'Len! You best get your lazy butt out of bed now! You're the fifth person in five minutes!' A woman yelled. Len sat up in his bed.

'When you get changed, I want you to clean your room. It's too God damn filthy!' yelled a woman, with long blonde hair that reached her hips, bright blue eyes glistening with rage. The so-called "manager" of this so-called "foster home".

'Ya know Lily, why don't you just... let me have a day off or summit.' Len yawned, lying back down in his bed. The next thing he knew, the bed covers were ripped off him, and he fell onto the floor.

'Ya know Len, why don't you just... get dressed before I kill you.' said Lily in a sweet voice, but Len could sense a threatening aura around her. He started rummaging through his drawers, and pulled on a white top and a pair of black jeans.

'Look, I'm dressed. Ya happy now?' Len grumbled.

'Very.' replied Lily, a smirk on her face. Len had just walked out of his room when he heard-

'HEY LEN, GOOD MORNING!' Len smiled to himself deviously. He turned his head to see a red haired boy with matching eyes, called Akaito, who was very red in the face, and was staggering a little. He was wearing a dark red shirt and the same jeans as Len.

'Last night... that was... a really... really..._ really..._' Akaito frowned to himself; he seemed to be momentarily lost for words.

'A fun night?' suggested Len.

'That's it!' said Akaito triumphantly. The two boys made their way downstairs into the kitchen/diner, where the other foster kids, or, to the others at high school, the "problem kids" were eating. Len and Akaito sat next to another boy, who had silver hair in a ponytail like Len's hair, and blood red eyes, who was reading a book: _How To Deal With Great Arrogance In YOUR Friends_

'Are you trying to say somethin' Dell?' asked Akaito, aghast. Dell looked up with a blank look on his face.

'Maybe I am Akaito. You'll have to find out for yourself.' he replied in a simple tone. He returned to his book. Len couldn't care less if Dell thought he was arrogant, and he couldn't care less about Akaito debating about how _not arrogant _he was and that he was _anti-arrogant_ to Dell. He was waiting, waiting to see his friend, his good companion, to see _her_.

_X-x-X-x-__**R-I-N**__-X-x-X-x_

_Another nightmare_, Rin thought to herself as she woke up. It was 7AM, and she guessed that she was the only person who was awake in the girls side of this damned place. Thanks to _that dream_, she couldn't go back to sleep either. So, she got dressed. She wore a white dress with pale yellow leggings underneath with black pumps. She brushed her short, golden hair, placed her barrettes in and put her old bow in her hair. She looked around her room. Neru had left her underwear in a far corner of her room (_yet again, the dozy thing_, thought Rin), and Miku was sleeping in the far corner only in her bra, a blanket covering the rest of her naked parts. How she got there, Rin didn't know, and she had the feeling that she actually didn't _want_ to know. She made her bed slowly and cautiously, not to wake Miku up, and then she sat on her newly made bad and chose a book from the shelf. She was reading for a good five or ten minutes until Miku sat up and said in a grouchy tone,

'_Get out of my room nerd_!' Rin didn't look up from her book; she had just gotten to the best part of it.

'Actually, Miku, you're in _my_ room._ Your_ room is next door.' said Rin coolly. Miku glared at her. They never really got along well when they were kids, and they were even worse with each other now. Miku looked down under the blanket, and went beetroot red.

'ACK! WHERE'VE MY UNDERWEAR GONE?' She shrieked. And on that note, she grabbed the blanket and rushed out of the room. Rin smirked to herself. _Serves her right_, she thought. She carried on reading her book when the door opened slowly. A girl with bright gold hair in a side ponytail that reached her ankles, with matching eyes, was standing in the doorway. She wore a black tank top with a _very_ short black mini-skirt trimmed with gold, and black ankle length boots. She looked around sheepishly.

'Heh-heh, hey, Rin... Have you seen my-' the girl asked blushing. Rin forced herself to remove her eyes from the book (she was in the middle of an intense sword fight that was against a swordswoman and a young boy) and smiled.

'They're in the corner Neru.' She laughed. Neru smiled at Rin gratefully.

'Thanks Rin. I got really pissed last night-'

'Pissed?' Rin asked, a little bit confused. OK, she knew that "pissed" meant "drunk", everyone did, but how could she be drunk last night? She was with Neru until ten o'clock... at least; she _thought _it was ten o'clock...

'Yeah, you went bed round about nine-ish, so Akaito went down to the shops and got us some drinks.' Neru said, jumping on Rin's bed so powerfully that Rin was lifted off the bed itself. Rin climbed back on and sat on the bed, her legs crossed.

'But all the clocks read ten when I saw it.'

'They're an hour quick Rinny.' Neru laughed.

'Oh hush up, Ne-ne.' Rin giggled. Neru was actually Rin's best friend: Rin came a few days before Neru, who was just as timid as Rin was on her first day. Rin started reading again. Neru glanced at her.

'Hey, Rinny, what're ya readin' this time?' she asked.

'It's "Paradise of Light and Shadow".' replied Rin.

'Oh, is that from the series "Synchronicity" then?' asked Neru, tilting her head slightly.

'Yup.' replied Rin, not looking up from the book.

'You do realized it's been cancelled for a long time now.' said Neru. Rin closed the book with a deep sigh.

'I know. Teto was really upset when it was cancelled. She said it was like her mom dying all over again.' She said sadly. Neru nodded slowly.

'I wonder why they cancelled it.' She said softly.

'Maybe the author couldn't write it anymore. Or maybe... maybe the author died.' muttered Rin. The series were cancelled round about the time she came to the foster home. The door opened to reveal another girl, who had dark pink hair that was in drill locks on both sides of her head, and blood red eyes. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt and a long dark pink skirt with sandals.

'Hey guys, Leon says breakfast will be ready in half-an-hour.' said the girl. The girl sat on the window seat.

'Were you a good girl last night Teto-chan?' snickered Neru. Teto raised an eyebrow at her.

'Just to let you know, Neru-chan, I could hear you and Akaito _perfectly_ last night while I was trying to sleep. Hopefully, you didn't forget the condom.' she said. Neru blushed.

'Shut up.' she grumbled. Rin returned to her book, and finished it within twenty minutes of Neru and Teto debating about who they had a crush on, and sat there silently.

'Dell isn't a bad person, Neru. He's a good guy-' Teto said, blushing a little.

'And neither is Akaito! He helped me with my Biology homework one time, he was so sweet that day-' said Neru wistfully.

'Was that when you had that giant **"F"**?' snickered Teto. Neru threw a pillow at Teto, which hit her full on in the face.

'Hey! I fluffed that pillow too many time for it to be thrown around the place!' snapped Rin, getting off the bed and retrieving the pillow.

'You two are just like twins!' grumbled Rin. Neru and Teto glanced at each, and grinned deviously at Rin. _This can't be good_, Rin thought.

'You know, Teto, Rin hasn't told us who _she_ had a crush on when you think about it, has she?' said Neru.

'Now that I think about it, no she hasn't.' replied Teto. Neru and Teto rounded on Rin, who looked terrified of what was coming next.

'So who do _you_ have a crush on?'


	2. Little Gumi Megpoid

_X-x-X-x-__**N-E-R-U-**__X-x-X-x_

'W-w-what, I don't have a crush on anyone.' stammered Rin. Neru raised an eyebrow at her.

'Oh yes you do!' Teto exclaimed. Rin's face went a little bit pink.

'Well... OK, maybe I have a _little_ crush on someone.' she mumbled.

'Wait, I know who it is... wait, this is just a guess... is it Kagamine?' said Neru. Rin bowed her head, but nodded all the same, and Teto and Neru squealed with pleasure.

'I _knew_ it. I knew you had a crush on Kagamine. You two would make a _beautiful_ couple together!' squealed Neru, hugging Rin tightly. Teto joined in with the hug.

'But there's no point anymore really.' sighed Rin, squeezing herself out of Neru's and Teto's combined iron-grip. Neru knew what Rin meant; she had noticed that Miku was lingering around Len most of the time wherever they went, and Neru had also noticed, feeling sorry for Rin, that Len had become more distant from Rin with every passing day. Neru shook Rin by the shoulders.

'Girl, Kagamine's a _boy_. He'll have _the Urges_.' said Neru exasperatedly.

'... The _Urges_?' asked Rin, frowning. Neru found herself rolling her eyes at Rin. OK, so Rin may be smarter than the average sixteen year old, but when it came to teenager things, it was obvious that she was just downright _stupid_.

'He'd want to do _things_ to you._ Things _that only an _adult_ can do.' stressed Neru. Rin still looked confused. Neru slapped her head with her palm.

'Technically, he'd _really_ want to fuck you, badstyle.' Teto said in a simple tone, taking a book from the shelf. Rin's face went the shade of a fire brick.

'Gross.' Rin shuddered, shivering a little. Neru smiled a little. Rin was still a child at heart, she may be responsible around people and all, but she didn't understand specific terms. That's why she was glad to have Rin as a friend because she was just so... _innocent_. Teto was so dirty-minded that she made _Neru_ look like an angel, and that's saying something.

'Rin, it's time to come down for breakfast.' said Lily, opening the door slowly. She smiled at Neru and Teto.

'Excellent, you're all together. Well, come down and grab summit to eat, we're gonna take ya in twenty minutes.' said Lily in a sweet voice.

'Oh, OK then Mama Lily.' beamed Rin. Lily laughed a little, and then closed the door. Neru looked at Rin, who was blushing slightly.

'What?' Rin asked defiantly.

'Why call her Mama Lily still? Your _sixteen_ for fucks sake!' exclaimed Neru. Only the _little_ kids call Lily "Mama Lily", so what's the point of _Rin _calling her "Mama Lily"? Rin looked down at her feet for a whole thirty seconds, that seemed to drag on like hours.

'She reminds me of my mom a lot, ya know? It's the same with Leon too; he's like the mirror image of my papa. It's like... well, it feels like... like my mom and papa never died at all.' muttered Rin. Neru felt uncomfortable. She knew that families were a _touchy_ subject for Rin to talk about. But the thing was she never actually knew _why_ it was such a touchy subject. All she knew that her parents died in a fire. That was it. Rin never said _how_ the fire was started, or _when _the fire had started, or _who_ started the fire. Rin had scars on both of her arms, that's why she always wore tops/dresses with long sleeves, but Rin hadn't even told _Neru_ how she got them.

'Oh... I'm sorry.' Neru muttered.

'Its fine.' said Rin, a small smile on her face. They left the room and walked down the stairs and onto the landing when Neru walked into a blonde haired man with blue eyes, Leon. Next to Leon was a very _small_ girl, who had bright green hair and pale green eyes, who was wearing an adorable little pale green dress with white bows around the hem of it and bright red shoes, holding a mini suitcase that seemed to big, even for her.

'Hey girls, can you do something for me?' He asked. Neru glanced at Rin, who seemed to be transfixed by the little girl.

'This little angel is Gumi, Gumi Megpoid. She'll be living with us for a while. I know you need your breakfast, but would you mind showing her to her room? It seems that she's not fond of me to be honest.' said Leon gently, gesturing to the girl. Neru glanced at the little girl, who was clinging onto Rin dress and hiding behind her, staring a little at Leon as if he was some kind of beast.

_X-x-X-x-__**R-I-N**__-X-x-X-x_

Rin didn't really know _why_ she was so fond of this little girl, expect she knew one thing: Rin was exactly like Gumi on her arrival to the foster home. If Gumi had blonde hair with a little white bow and blue eyes, for Rin, it would've been like looking at an old family film. And this little kid was fond of Rin too, very fond of her. But why though?

'... Would you mind then?' Leon asked. His voice snapped Rin out of her thoughts.

'Of course not, Leo!' replied Neru chirpily. Leon smiled.

'Excellent! She's sharing a room with Prima and Miko. Expect a raise in your allowances girls.' he said. He gave them a quick wink, patted Gumi on the head (who shrieked a little), and walked off into the sitting room. Neru smiled, and bended over towards Gumi.

'Ya don't need to be scared at Leon, mate. He's our friend here.' said Neru sweetly. Gumi shook her head, and when she opened her mouth, she had a high, faint voice.

'Men are bad people. Men scare. Men hurt.' she whimpered. Neru looked taken aback. Rin glanced at Teto, who looked somewhat disturbed. Rin understood why she looked so scared of Leon: this little girl had been hurt badly. Rin crouched down, so that Gumi was above her in height. She had only realised that Gumi was clutching a little rag doll with yellow wool for hair and a silky pink dress.

'They here, sweetie. My name's Rin. Leon isn't really bad. He's _good_. He's very _nice_. He'll _never _hurt you. I promise.' whispered Rin, loud enough so that only Gumi could hear her. Rin was expecting Gumi to argue back, to say that he was a vile man like every other man. What Rin _didn't_ expect, was for Gumi to fling herself in Rin's arms. Gumi clung onto her tightly, her small nails digging into Rin's back. Rin, who didn't want to force the girl off her, picked her up. Gumi was _very_ light for her age, a stone or so lighter than the other kids her age at least.

_X-x-X-x-__**G-U-M-I**__-X-x-X-x_

Gumi didn't the girl who had the short skirt on, she looked scary, her eyes were very yellow, and the colour yellow made her nervous. But she liked the girl with the bow, she liked her _a lot_ for some reason. The girl reminded Gumi of her bunny Snuffles. Gumi missed Snuffles, seeing that Snuffles _was_ her best and only friend. She missed him a lot; she could actually still remembered what he looked like: he was a soft honey colour with a white patch on his left eye. Gumi loved the way how he'd nibble on his carrots, but she didn't like it how he nibbled on _her_ carrots when she wasn't looking. She wanted to bring Snuffles with her, but one of the people in black said that they couldn't find him. She didn't even know _why_ they were there to take her to this place. Her mom and dad claimed that they were looking after Gumi, and Gumi believed them. Wasn't it normal to be beaten and starved by your parents when you make a mistake? That's what they told her, they said that every parent did it. They were doing it for _her_ benefit, and she didn't mind... but she didn't like it how her father crept in her room at night and-

'Come on, Gumi. You need to come down now.' said the girl with the bow in her hair. They had reached outside a door, which had words carved in them, that read:

**_tHiS Is pRimAs AeND MiKOS ROUME_**

It was obvious that they needed help with their spelling, even _Gumi_ knew how to spell the words "_and_" and "_room_". Rin knocked on the door three times, then opened the door. There were two girls sitting in the middle of the carpet playing with dolls. One girl had black wavy hair that reached her shoulders with a little white flower in her hair and light green eyes, wearing a dark pink dress matching slippers. The other girl had brown hair that reached her shoulders and dark eyes that looked red, and she wore a pink sleeveless shirt and bright yellow shorts with white sneakers. The girls looked up at Gumi. Gumi felt her insides squirm.

'OK you two, be nice now. This is Gumi Megpoid. Gumi's gonna be staying with you from now on.' the pink haired girl stated. The little girls on the carpet nodded. Rin set Gumi down on the floor and crouched down so that Gumi was looking down at her again. Rin pointed to the black haired girl, not taking her eyes off Gumi.

'That little girl is Prima. The other girl (she pointed to the brown haired girl) is called Miko. OK?' asked Rin. Gumi nodded. Rin stood up and made her way to the door.

'You three be good now, alright?' asked Rin sternly, glancing at Prima and Miko. They both nodded, positively beaming at Gumi. Rin closed the door behind. But Gumi didn't want to be alone! She didn't know these girls, what if they were going to be nasty to her! One of the girls tapped Gumi on the shoudler; Prima.

'I like your doll.' giggled Prima, pointing to the rag doll in Gumi's hand.

'My grammy made it for me.' said Gumi proudly. She loved her grammy Aimi, it was a shame that she died. Miko smiled at Gumi.

'We're playin' "Princess Fairies". You wanna join in?' asked Miko hopefully. Gumi giggled and nodded. She was only here for five minutes and she loved the place!


	3. Did He Actually Smile?

_X-x-X-x-__**L-E-N**__-X-x-X-x_

'_Hue ja jooin fer Ren_?' asked Akaito, his mouth full of food that some was spilling out of his mouth.

'Err, speak English if you don't mind.' laughed Len. Akaito swallowed his food.

'I said, _who ya lookin' for Len_?' repeated Akaito.

'It's a little bit obvious that he's looking for that _Kagami_ girl_._' sneered Dell, smirking as he still read his book; he was already close to the end. Len was happy that Dell couldn't see him blush, and that Akaito was too distracted by his breakfast to care that Len blushed.

'Shut up, Dell.' said Len coolly, stirring his bowl of cereal with his spoon, lost in his thoughts. Yes, it _was_ obvious that he was looking for Rin, not that he cared or anything. He hadn't talked to her since the start of summer vacation, but it wasn't like he was _avoiding_ her, although he was avoiding her a little. Len didn't hate Rin; he couldn't find a fault wrong with her. But everytime he was around her, when he saw her slim bodyframe, her silk like hair flowing when she moved, he had to control himself greatly from grabbing her and doing things th at he _really_ shouldn't be doing, or even _thinking_ at his age. Yeah, he was glad that Miku distracted him sometimes, but now she was being too damn _clingy_. He could feel her teal green eyes on the back of his, and of course, when he turned his head, he saw Miku waving her fingers at him. Len nodded at her, and turned to Akaito.

'Hatsune's starting to really freak me out.' grumbled Len, staring at his cereal bowl.

'Just go up to her and say _"You're a really nice chick Miku. Thanks for being so nice to me and all. Now please fuck off and leave me alone for five fucking minutes.",_ it's that simple.' said Dell in a matter-of-fact tone, taking a bite out of an apple.

'I'm not gonna say that!' exclaimed Len. Len wasn't the type of guy to swear at a _girl_, no matter how scary or annoying or _demonic_ they were.

'Well then she's gonna stalk ya forever dude.' laughed Akaito. Len frowned.

'Ain't she dating that new guy Mikuo anyway?' asked Len.

'Yeah, he told me he's done it with her last night.' said Dell, taking another bite. Len felt his face go hot.

'When you say "it", you mean _IT_?' asked Len. Dell nodded and said, 'Yup. He said she was _easy_.' OK, now Len was completely _grossed out_. He opened his mouth to speak, but he seemed to be momentarily lost for words and breath. Rin had just entered the room with Kasane and Akita, but Len didn't care about those two. All he saw was _Rin_, in her white dress and yellow leggings and black pumps. She still wore the little white bow and the slowly rusting barettes in her head, but it just seemed to make her look more _beautiful_ in Len's eyes. She hadn't noticed Len staring at her, but she _did_ notice him knocking his bowl of cereal over Dell's book.

'You little fucking klutz! This book cost me fifteen bucks!' yelled Dell angrily, whacking him over the head with the sodden book, which hurt quite a lot, seeing it was a hardback and all. Everyone laughed at this, which made Dell more angry, but Rin merely blushed at Len, shook her head at him and smiled her beautiful smile at him. She sat down at a table opposite to his, she was in perfect eyesight. She was until, Teto sat directly in front of her.

_X-x-X-x-__**T-E-T-O-**__X-x-X-x_

Teto knew from the look from Len's face that he liked Rin _badstyle_. He didn't take her eyes off her, even when she sat down at the table next to Neru. So Teto, being the little cow she was proud to be, sat in front of them, blocking Len's view of Rin perfectly. She heard Len moan, a grin crept on Teto's face. Oh how she _lived_ to piss him off, it had already made her day.

'I'm bloody _starving_, I could eat a horse and a whale.' groaned Neru, holding her stomach, which growled impressively. Rin was reading another book, a very thick book: _Morganville Vampires OMNIBUS_. She liked Rin's tastes in books a lot, Teto was just glad she didn't like _Twilight_.

'I'm fine thanks.' muttered Rin, turning the page over. Neru snatched the big book out of Rin's hands, who stared at the blank space where it was before. Teto guessed that Rin had memorized the page before Neru took it off her.

'Either you eat, or this expensive looking book's gonna go out the window.' said Neru coolly. Rin glared at her a little, and snatched her book back.

'I'm not hungry, don't worry.' said Rin in a supposedly convincing tone. Rin was a _very_ bad liar.

'Listen, you're not fat, OK? Whatever Hatsune said to ya, just say to her at least your proud to be a virgin.' muttered Neru, grabbing a chocolate muffin (_unhealthy cow,_ Teto thought). Rin went pink a little bit, but reached to grab an orange.

'OK, OK, I'm eating now. Ya happy?' she laughed. Neru nodded, positively beaming. They ate their breakfast (or in Rin's case, she read), when a certain someone tapped Teto on the shoulder. She looked up and saw Dell looking down at her. She was glad that she couldn't blush as easily as Rin or Neru.

'Hey Kasane, can I borrow that Michael Morpurgo book today?' asked Dell casually, his hands in his pockets.

'Which one?' asked Teto in return, kicing Neru very hard in the shins (she was making a kissing gesture when Dell wasn't looking). She had so many she couldn't count.

'Err... _Private Peaceful_.' replied Dell calmly.

'I thought you hated _Private Peaceful_.' said Teto, confused a little bit, looking into his blood red eyes.

'Who says I can't still read it?' Dell said defensively. Teto rolled her eyes at him.

'OK, fine. You can borrow it. It's on the second shelf at the top, the seventh book there.' said Teto. Dell looked down onto the floor.

'Thanks a lot... Teto.' muttered Dell. He rushed out of the kitchen/diner. Teto was sure, even if was for a split second, even if was going stir shit crazy, that he smiled at her... and that he actually _blushed_ when he said her name. This made Teto, for the first time in a long time, blush as well.


	4. Feeling Complete, Feeling Whole

**OK Al, who should I do, Dell or Rin first? -Akane**

**Who the hell are they? -Alex**

**Just pick one baka -Akane**

**Err... OK, I choose this Dell thing -Alex**

**Damn you onii-chan, you had to choose the one that scares me -Akane**

**Problem, officer? :P -Alex**

**... Just get out my room -Akane**

_

* * *

X-x-X-x-__**D-E-L-L-**__X-x-X-x_

_Why_ did he have to be such an idiot, asking for that lame _Private Peaceful _book off of Kasane. Dell read the book before, and he thought that there wasn't enough _action_ in the book. Meh, he didn't care. He reached Teto's room,and took a deep breath. He hadn't entered her room before. He touched the handle and opened the door.

Dell noticed that Teto's room was a little bit _baby-ish_ for a sixteen year old girl. The walls were a pale peach pink, the corners were decorated with dark red butterflies, and there was a painting of a weird twisting tree on one of the walls. There were pictures of Teto, Neru and Rin together all over the place, making the room a little bit more mature. Teto's bed was next to the window, which was wide open. Dell smiled as he walked over to the window and closed it. He looked at the window ledge. There was a childhood picture of him and Teto when it was her ninth birthday. His child self didn't look too please that he was wearing a bright blue party hat on his head, one of those party blowers in his moth, deflated. The young Teto was wearing a little pink tiara, a great big smile plastered on her face. Dell chuckled to himself softly. He always saw Teto smile, she was never _not_ happy. That was what he loved about her. He loved how she could be put through the most ubearable shit, and she could _still_ laugh at the end of the day. He looked around, and found the bookshelf. He didn't_ really _want to read _Private Peaceful_ again. He was just curious about what Teto's room looked like, seeing that the only people allowed in there was Kagami and Akita. Dell found the book which he detested, and thrusted it in his black and silver messanger bag. He looked around the room again, and caught a glance at Teto's dressing table. There was a picture in a gold frame set in the middle of the dressing table. Dell looked up. He was still alone, so it wouldn't hurt lookingat the picture right? He walked over to the picture and picked it up. The Teto in this picture didn't have her usual pigtails, but it was let down and curly, reaching her ears. Dell could only guess that _this_ Teto was at least five. There was woman next to this Teto, who looked exactly like her. The woman was laughing in the picture, and so was the little Teto.

'What are you doing?' asked Teto sharply. Dell was so shocked that he nearly dropped the photo. He caught it in one hand, and exhaled deeply. He looked up to see Teto, leaning against the bookshelf, her eyes dark.

'I came up because I need to get my backpack. And here you are, snooping around my personal stuff.' snapped Teto, her voice cold and harsh as she slammed the door. Dell stood his ground, althoguh he had a gut feeling that he was gonna be killed by Teto eventually.

'I wasn't_ snooping around _Kasane. I was just-'

'Bored? Curious?' suggested Teto. The coldness in her voice was gone, her eyes lightened. Dell mentally sighed, he could live to see another day. Dell placed the picture on the desk.

'Is that your mom with ya?' he asked softly, not looking directly at her. Teto nodded. She sat on her bed.

'Yup. It was taken a few weeks before the funeral.' yawned Teto, strecthing a little bit. Her mother died from a bullet to the chest, Teto being the sole witness. Dell was the only one who knew; Teto hadn't even told Kagami and Akita. Dell sat next to her, the closest he'd ever been to her in at least a year. Her hair looked soft in the sunlight,and her dark red eyes had suddenly gone bright pink. She looked angelic in his eyes.

'When's the anniversary?' asked Dell.

'Next Saturday.' replied Teto, looking out the window. Dell nodded solemnly.

'Hey, Teto... what's it like? To know to have a mom and dad?' mumbled Dell. For Dell, he couldn't remember his parents at all: what they were like, what they loked like, what their _names_ were. It was pretty depressing. Teto looked at him, shocked.

'It's kinda of a good feeling. You feel complete. Whole to be more specific.' replied Teto, taking his hand in hers. Dell felt his cheeks go hot, and saw that Teto's cheeks had reddened as well. He looked into those bright pink eyes. He loved her so much.

'Dell, ya know... I've liked ya for a while now.' mumbled Teto, blushin a little bit more.

'Really... I was gonna say the same thing.' said Dell softly. Yeah, it was weird, the silent guy to fall for the loud-mouth girl. But he didn't care. All he knew was that he loved Teto with his heart, soul _and_ more. Dell edged closer towards Teto, his heart beating wildly in his throat. Teto went redder, but she tilted her head slightly. Dell moved his head towards Teto's, and she closed her eyes. Dell closed his own eyes as their lips met. He didn't know what it was like for Teto, but for him, it felt like electricity running through his body, his fingertips were tingling as he placed his hand on Teto's shoulder. She placed her hand on his thigh, his other hand moving towards her waist, she placed her other hand on his chest. The kiss deepened as Dell stroked Teto's locks with his left hand, his right hand placed on her cheek. He felt Teto brush some of his hair back, her hand soft like silk, her cheek was like cotton wool, her hair was flowing through his fingers like water. He moved his hand from Teto's cheek down to her chest-

The door burst open, but Dell was oblivious to this, for he was in another world with Teto, a world just for him and her, where the negativity drained away from him, leaving him estatic. However, Dell _did_ hear Rin say,

'Hey Teto, Leon says that he's ready to- _woah_.'

Dell and Teto sprang apart from each other, looking up. The door was was wide open, standing in the doorway was Akita and Kagami, their mouths literally hanging, their faces bright red. And squeezed in between them was Len, who happened to have his phone out.

'Wait until everyone finds out that you two are an item.' snickered Len. There was a little _click_ noise. The noise of a camera shutter.

'Attach to message... send to all button...' muttered Len, smirking. Len was _really_ gonna be killed. Dell got up onto his feet, ready to throttle Len.

But he wasn't as fast as Teto. Len looked up from his phone, no longer smirking, but his face was plastered with a look of terror.

'Shit!' exclaimed Len, running off. Teto chased after him while yelling, 'Fucking little banana freak!' after him. Neru glared at him. He was gonna be killed, he could sense her murderous aura around her.


	5. Uber Pissed Off

_X-x-X-x-__**R-I-N**__-X-x-X-x_

Rin was still staring at Dell, her mouth open in a comical state. Well, who could blame her, her best friend was making out _in her room_, with _the door closed_, with _Dell_, who happened to have his hand close to her _breasts _(Rin made a **"TT_TT" **face in her head).

'SINCE WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO FUCKING SNOGGING MY BEST FRIEND?' shrieked Neru, snapping Rin out of her shocked paralysed state. Neru grabbed Dell by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him.

'Listen here you little no good flirt, if ya break Teto's heart, I _will_ kill you with my bares hands. Ya got that?' growled Neru. Dell looked calmly at her while trembling a little as she breathed fire at him; Neru could be _reall_y scary when she wanted to be.

'I would _never_ hurt Teto.' said Dell defiantly. Rin felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

'Come on you lot, let's go. Leon's going on edge 'cause you're not down yet.' sighed Lily. Lily tilted her head slightly, frowning.

'Neru, what are you doing to Dell?' asked Lily. Neru let go of Dell's shirt.

'Nothin'.' replied Neru shortly. Lily shook her head at Neru, turned on her heels and walked off. Dell, Neru and Rin left Teto's room and walked down the stairs onto the landing again. When they stepped outside, Rin realized that the sky was cloudless, bright blue, the sin beaming at them. Rin remembered being told that this was a good omen. The big grey van was parked outside the foster home, and Rin saw Teto chasing Len with a very thick book around the van.

'You no good, coniving, little, boy lolita, banana eatin' _bastard_!' shrieked Teto.

'I was only _joking_ Kasane, God! And I am _not_ a boy lolita!' cried Len. Rin laughed as she watched them, Neru and Dell joining her. Len ran away from the van, and Rin thought towards the building door. But the next thing she knew was a great force pushing her down onto the jagged concrete path. Len groaned, who was flat on top of Rin. Rin moved a little, but then she felt something that almost caused her to scream: the scars on her left arm rip open. Her eyes widened. _Please don't be bleeding, please dont' be bleeding_, Rin thought. She looked down at her left arm. The top half of her sleeve was slowly turning from pure white to a deep scarlet. Len, who was still on top of her, followed Rin's gaze. His face went pale.

'R-Rin, what the...?' asked Len, the terror in his voice easy to detect. Rin pushed Len off of her, jumped up, and ran back inside. She bumped into Miku, which made things for Rin much more worse.

'Watch it ya little freak!' hissed Miku, shoving her a little. Rin glared at her, and Miku's eyes travelled down to Rin's arm. Miku screamed.

'What is it? I heard screaming-' asked Lily, rushing down the stairs. Lily looked at Rin for a few seconds, and gasped.

'Rin sweetie, what happened?' cried Lily, grabbing Rin's arm.

'Mama Lily, it's the scars. They've ripped open again.' replied Rin, feeling a little bit faint. She didn't like the sight of blood, and the blood now was so much that Rin thougth she was gonna hurl. Lily's eyes widened, and Rin just realised what she said. She hadn't told Lily about the previous situations with her scars.

'Come on, Rin. Let's get ya to the medical room.' said Mama Lily calmly, leading her along the corridor. They reached the somewhat large medical room, and Rin was sat down on one of the beds.

'I'm gonna get some antiseptic from the shops. Be back in a tick.' said Mama Lily. She rushed out of the room, leaving Rin alone. Her arm was still bleeding, her head was spinning, her stomach churning. Rin, seeing that she was alone, decided to take her dress off so that her upper body was showing to see how bad her arm was. The scars however, had stopped bleeding now, thankfully. But then of course, things went from bad to worse. The door burst open to reveal _Len_. Talk about embarrassed much.

_X-x-X-x-__**L-E-N**__-X-x-X-x_

Len was, obviously, worried about Rin. The blood was just so... _quick_ when it was coming out. Some of it was actually still on the sidewalk, but Len paid no mid to it. He rushed off after her, and almost knocked Lily over.

'Lil', where's Rin?' gasped Len.

'In the medical room. Listen Len, I really have to go to the shops, Leon's gonna take the rest of ya to school-' Len cut Lily off.

'No. I wanna stay with Rin. I don't want her to go back to school on her own.' said Len. Lily sighed, and placed one hand on her head. She looked tired, _really_ tired. _It's just her old age_, Len thought to himself.

'OK, fine. Rin'll need the company anyway. Just don't do anything _dodgy_. I'll be back in ten to fifteen minutes.' sighed Lily. She swept past Len, and Len rushed down to the medical room, and burst the door open. Rin was somewhat half-naked, her dress pooled around her waist, revealing her to be wearing a white and peach pink lacy bra. Len's face went _extremely_ hot, and his... well, his little friend lets say, was starting to heat up as well.

'L-Len-kun! Why don't you ever knock?' exclaimed Rin covering her bra with her crumpled dress. Len shook himself out of his shocked state.

'N-Nii-chan! Why are ya taking your dress off anyway?' retorted Len. Rin started putting her half bloodstained dress back on.

'I wanted to check how awesome my bleeding scars are, thanks to a _certain someone_.' snapped Rin, glaring at Len, who frowned at her. He didn't _mean_ to fall on Rin. His plan _was_ to grab Dell and throw him at Teto, even though there was probably no chance of that working anyway. Len stared at Rin as she fiddled with her hair.

'Why aren't you at school?' asked Rin looking out the window.

'I asked Lily if I could stay with ya.' replied Len, trying to keep his cool. The sunlight looked as if it was giving Rin a golden glow.

'So that you can skip the first day of school?'

'No.'

'Why then?'

'Because... I...' Len trailed away. Well, obviously, he can't tell _Rin_ how he felt about her. Sure, Dell and Akaito joked about it, but they think that he likes _Miku_, even though she keeps stalking him wherever he went. Technically, no-one knows.

'Never mind. I was actually excited about today as well.' sighed Rin, leaning up against the bed rail. Len sat next to her.

'Well, homeroom doesn't start until,' -Len looked at his watch- 'fifty minutes. Lily'll be here _way_ before that.' Rin punched him with her right arm hard. _Really hard_.

'Don't try to charm me. I'm still uber pissed off with you.' growled Rin.


	6. Talk About Favourism Much

_X-x-X-x-__**T-E-T-O-**__X-x-X-x_

'Teto, I'm sure Rin's OK, don't worry. Just stay calm-' started Neru. Teto cut across her words.

'Calm down? _How can I calm down? _I swear, when I get my hands on that fucking Kagamine brat, he'll wish that his folks finished him off!' shrieked Teto, nostrils flaring. They had already arrived at school, early as usual, so the corridors were technically deserted. But she was serious; Len was _so_ dead when she saw him. Dell placed his hand on Teto's arm. Teto felt goosebumps.

'Teto, that's enough. I promise ya, Rin'll be fine.' said Dell. His voice was so soothing, so reassuring for Teto, so... _so hot_.

'Maybe you're right Dell.' Teto sighed, grabbing his hand. Dell smiled at her. Neru folded her arms.

'Humph, so when_ I _say Rin'll be fine, you start having a bloody hissy fit. But when _Dell_ says it, you're all _Oh, maybe your right Dell_. Talk about favourism much.' pouted Neru. Teto gave Neru a playful punch in the arm, while Dell lit a cigarette.

'Dell, what do you find enjoyable about smoking?' asked Teto, hands on her hips. Dell popped the lit cigarette in his mouth with a smirk.

'It's known to relax ya. What do you find enjoyable about attackin' the chem teacher with your French bread?' he asked, inhaling deeply.

'He says I have _drills_ in my head when I don't, so I teach him a few good lessons.' Teto huffed, folding her arms. Everyone knew that she _hated _it when they say she has drills in her hair, it was obvious he deserved it. Dell put his cigarette out, stuffed it in the container and wrapped his arms around Teto's waist.

'He's just jealous that you have lovely pink locks while he's got a monk's hairstyle.' Dell chuckled. Teto gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Dell's cheeks went red.

'Thanks Dell, ya really know how to make a girl happy.' giggled Teto. Dell planted a deep kiss on Teto's lips, making Teto groan softly, her hands slithering towards his chest. Neru groaned, and pushed Dell off of Teto.

'Ugh, last thing I need is you two to go all lovey-dovey on me now.' grunted Neru, making a vomiting kind of noise. Teto laughed.

'Well, sounds like _somebody's_ jealous.' snickered Dell. Neru's cheeks went red.

'Me? You think I'm _jealous?_ Never.' scoffed Neru.

'Yeah, I know that you and _Akaito_ are a definite item. You're lucky Len doesn't know yet, he'll make your life a fucking misery when he does.' laughed Dell, grabbing Teto's hand with his own. Teto realized that his hand was a little bit sweaty. Then again, so was her hand. Teto glanced at Neru, who had actually blushed a bit. No way. Not Neru, not _Neru…_ with _Akaito_. She must be hearing things.

'So, you were _actually_ with Akaito last night? When I heard ya in your room? ... You didn't do _IT_ with him did you?' asked Teto.

_X-x-X-x-__**N-E-R-U-**__X-x-X-x_

Neru's face went bright red.

'_Teto_, who the fuck do you think I am? I'm not _Hatsune_. He came in my room when I went to sleep. We talked a little, had a bit of a laugh, and then, well... he asked me if I would kiss him.' muttered Neru. She _despised _the fact that they were always compared to each other.

'And this lovely lady was more than happy to say yes to yours truly.' added Akaito. Neru turned her head. Akaito was looking down at her, beaming. He gave Neru a kiss on the cheek. Her heart went all fluttery on her, her stomach doing flips.

'We've been goin' out since... February wasn't it?' asked Akaito. Neru nodded sheepishly.

'Yeah, since Valentine's Day.' replied Neru softly, remembering that day when Akaito surprised her with a single rose and a box of chocolates. He could be really nice when he wanted to be, even if he did act like a complete dick around other people. Teto's eyes widened.

'_What?_ And you didn't even think to tell either Rin _or_ me about this?' asked Teto furiously, grabbing Neru's shoulders and shaking her madly. Neru's head rocked back and forth like that _Noddy_ character on the TV you see.

'You wanna know why I never told ya? _This_ is the reason why I never told you.' grumbled Neru; her head was still spinning when Teto was being dragged back by Dell.

'Now, all we need to do is pair up Len and Rin together and _bam!_ Night long gangbangs here we come!' snickered Akaito, wriggling his eyebrows. Neru whacked him over the head with a thick book, almost KOing him, which made Teto and Dell laugh.

'Dirty perv, sayin' somethin' like that.' growled Neru, stuffing her book in her bag. OK, Neru _may_ love him, but when he says things like that, she just _has_ to cause him physical pain to snap him back to his senses. Akaito planted a soft kiss on Neru's lips.

'Ya know you're the only gal for this dude here.' whispered Akaito in Neru's ear, his hands on Neru's lower back. Neru nuzzled into his chest.

'I'm not sleeping with you yet, baka. When I say so, we'll do so.' muttered Neru.

'Which will probably be never at this rate.' groaned Akaito, but he smiled at her and hugged her.

'Cheeky little bastard.' giggled Neru as Akaito nibbled on her earlobe.

'Please don't start going all _intimate_ on us.' said Teto, rolling her eyes at them. Neru aimed a little kick for her, but had _just_ missed by an inch or so.

'Gross.' laughed Neru. She looked at the billboard about their homerooms. She looked at it until she found something that caught her eye.

'OK... cool! Looks like you, me and Rin are together!' Neru said, looking at Teto. They did their own handshake: so complicated that it's hard to put down in words, leaving Dell and Akaito to gawp in awe at them when they had finished.

'The terrifying trio shall reign once again!' laughed Teto.

'What about us?' asked Akaito, frowning. Neru gave him a quick peck on the lips.

'You can be the adorable sidekicks to the terrifying trio.' giggled Neru.


	7. The Perfect Outfit

_X-x-X-x-__**R-I-N**__-X-x-X-x_

'Don't _ever_ do that again, Kagamine. I may have one bad arm, but I still have the other!' yelled Rin furiously.

'I'm back, I hope you didn- ... What on earth...?' asked Lily, sounding tired and confused.

Lily arrived just as Rin had pinned Len's face against the bed rail with her good arm. Well, first of all, he was trying to make a move on her when she wasn't looking, trying to wrap his arms around her waist, the cheeky little...

Second of all, she just got _bored_.

'Argh, Lily, help me out over here!' cried Len. Lily just shook her head at them. Rin decided to be nice and let Len go.

'You obviously did something to Rin to make her do that to you.' Lily sighed. Len look horrified. Lily sat down next to Rin, antibiotics in one hand, and a damp cotton wool in the other.

'Sorry Rin dear, but this is gonna hurt.' said Lily cautiously. Lily was right. Rin's arm was hurting her _a lot_ while Lily dabbed at it with some antibiotics. You know when you get that agonizing pain? Times that by _at least _three hundred and that's not even an _eighth _of how Rin felt.

'I swear Len -_ ouch _- when I get my hands on you - _yiouch_ - you are so - _eep_ - _**dead**_.' growled Rin, glaring at Len darkly, who was still sitting next to her. Len frowned at her.

'I'm _sorry_ Rin.' muttered Len. Rin looked away from him. She wasn't _really_ angry at Len... she just loved making Len feel guilty, that sad, pouting look on his face just made Rin love him more. After Lily wiped her scars, she placed a large plaster on them. Rin looked at it. It was one of those really cool flesh colored plasters that you find.

'It's not much, but it's the best I can do.' said Lily with a small frown. Rin smiled at her.

'Thanks. I'm gonna go get changed.' said Rin, standing up. Ouch, her arm was really _stinging_. Rin winced a little, and Len looked up alerted. Rin walked out the room quickly, so that Len didn't see her blush, and went up to her room. When she closed the door, she ripped off her dress and searched her drawers. She was really looking forward to wearing that little dress as well, seeing that it was her favorite by far. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror against the wall. The scars on her arms weren't as bad as they usually were. There was a very high chance that they would never fade, but they _did_ look less obvious. Besides, it was a nice day outside, and she had enough of hiding her scars. She took off her leggings and pumps and started diving into her drawers. So far, she had no success. It's just that her clothes were just so... _old_. She didn't like them much anymore anyway. Then, she found something that she'd bought with Teto and Neru one time.

And it was the _perfect_ outfit.

_X-x-X-x-__**L-E-N**__-X-x-X-x_

Lily was waiting for Len and Rin, while Len was leaning against the wall against the front door, his black and yellow backpack next to his feet, bored out of his skull, seeing that he was waiting for ten, maybe fifteen minutes for Rin. Why did girls take so long to get ready? It was easy: pick an outfit, put it on, and get out. It was simple. But _no_, girls just _had_ to take their time in getting ready, didn't they? Well, at least there was a chance that he'd miss a few of his lessons at Rin's pace.

'I'm ready!' called Rin from the top of the stairs.

'About fucking time ya little- _whoa_.' Len felt his face go red. Rin was standing at the top of the stairs, wearing a white sailor shirt, a yellow tie and grey shorts with converses. The scars on her arms were a bit noticeable, but it just seemed to make her look more... _extravagant_. She walked down the stair, jumping the last few in front of Len and smiled.

'Look at me Len, _tada~!_ What d'ya think?' asked Rin, twirling on the spot. Her hair flowed around her, and to Len, Rin looked like she was floating above the ground.

'E-Err, you look g-good, Kagami.' stuttered Len. Rin blushed as she giggled.

'Thanks.' said Rin cheerfully. They stared at each other for a while. He could tell Rin _now_; how he loved her since the first day they met, when he first heard her laugh.

'Rin, I've wanna tell ya summit...' muttered Len.

'Yeah?' said Rin nervously.

'I-I...' _Come _on _Len_, Len thought to himself. Curses that he'd had to be so God damn shy.

'Y-yeah?' stuttered Rin, moving a little bit closer.

'I-I... I really...' stuttered Len, trying to control his hormones. Rin moved even closer, while she blushed a very deep shade of red.

'Len... I wanna give you something. I just... don't know how to give it to ya.' whispered Rin.

'Well, what is it then?' asked Len, confused and scared if Rin would hurt him in any way. Rin breathed out deeply.

'This.' replied Rin. Rin went on her tiptoes, and gave Len a small kiss on the cheek, and then a tender kiss on the lips. Len stared at her in awe for a minute. Her lips were really soft, softer than he'd imagine them to be.

'Rin... d-did you just...?' asked Len, somewhat speechless. Rin looked away from him.

'I'm gonna go find Lily.' she muttered, sounding crestfallen. She edged away from Len a little, turning away from him.

'Wait!' exclaimed Len, grabbing Rin's arm. He pinned her against the wall, his body almost pressed against hers.

'What the hell are you-' said Rin. Len silenced her with a kiss. Rin placed her hands on his chest, and Len thought she was going to push him away. But Rin held onto his shirt, returning the kiss. They broke apart after a few minutes, breathing heavily, both red in the face.

'Wow.' Len sighed. That was all Len could manage to say. Rin started to giggle.

'Does this mean we're dating now?' asked Rin, her fingers linking with Len's.

'I... I guess it does.' replied Len, a smile creeping on his face. Wow, how could this day actually get any better?


	8. Awkward Car Ride

_X-x-X-x-__**R-I-N**__-X-x-X-x_

The car ride to school was a little bit... well, let's say… awkward for Rin. Lily was driving, and Rin and Len were sitting in the back in silence. She was thrilled that she and Len were dating, but the kiss that Len gave her had just... it had _totally_ caught Rin off guard. She and Len tried to avoid eye contact with each other for two reasons,**_ 1- _**She was _obviously_ a little bit embarrassed as she was a beetroot red, and **_2- _**Whenever they _did_ catch each other's eye, Rin would have the urge to just snog Len's face off completely.

'Why so quiet you two?' Lily's sudden question made Rin jump in her seat.

'Oh- err... no reason Mama Lily...' mumbled Rin. Len agreed with a silent nod. They reached the school in fifteen minutes. So now, they had twenty minutes to get in, grab their timetables from the school office, find their homerooms, find their lockers, dump their backpacks and claim a few seats (preferably together, if they got the chance), get their new books _and _find Teto, Neru, Dell and Akaito.

God, now that would just be downright _tiring_.

'I'll see you two later.' called Lily as Len and Rin climbed out of the car. They grabbed their bags from out of the car trunk and watched Lily drive off, possibly over the speed limit, away from the school.

'Let's go.' said Len, turning to face the school. They walked up the school steps, hands clasped together in silence. Len opened the door for Rin, who gave him a smile. The school office was, thankfully, only a few doors down. They got to the office, and had to wait five minutes for their timetables. Then they went to the other side of school to look at the billboard, which took them three minutes (although, they _did_ run there).

'We're in the same homeroom again.' Len stated. Rin looked at the notice.

'But it's on the other side of school Len.' Rin pointed out. Len groaned in despair.

'Why? Why do they have to make us _walk_ all over the place.' wailed Len, brushing his bangles with his hands. Rin felt herself blush, and gave Len's hand a small squeeze.

'C'mon, let's find our homeroom.' laughed Rin. They walked to homeroom (which was like, on the top floor on the other side of the school) together, and were able to secure two seats together that were by the window. The room was still empty besides from them. Rin sat on the table, Len stood next to her.

'Should we find the others?' suggested Rin. Len smirked at her deviously, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'They'll find us eventually. Why don't just the two of us just do something together?' said Len softly, his blues eyes sparkling.

'Well, what should we do?' asked Rin, smirking a little bit. She already had an idea of Len's idea of "doing something". And sure enough, Rin was right (as usual), when Len tilted his head towards her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. His lips were really soft for a boy, a bit like a baby's butt, which was good, 'cause you wouldn't kiss a guy if they had dry lips. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around Len's neck. Yeah, Len had quite a lot of admirers, but Rin noticed that Len was the friendliest with her. It made Rin feel... kinda special.

'So anyway, I gave that boy a piece of my- _oh sweet potato pie_.' said Neru. Rin snapped her head towards the door. Teto was standing there, cheeks as red as a tomato, while Neru was a deep maroon. Both of their mouths were open, eyes wide. Time stood still for a moment, and Rin and Len hadn't moved from their position. They just... stared at Teto and Neru.

And then-

'You're still _dead_ Kagamine!' shrieked Teto. Oh yeah, Rin just remembered. Teto was still angry at Len about earlier on this morning now, wasn't she?

_X-x-X-x-__**T-E-T-O-**__X-x-X-x_

Oh, now Len had _really_ pissed off Teto. First he took picture of her and Dell, then he fell on top of Rin and made her scars rip open. And _now_ he's making a move on Rin? Oh that is it. Len Kagamine is so... _dead_. She moved swiftly towards Len and grabbed his stupid little ponytail with her full fist. She yanked him away from Rin, who stat still on the table, eyes wide.

'Argh, Teto, what are you- ouch, don't pull on it!' cried Len, as Teto kept pulling on his ponytail. She yanked a few hairs out, but not enough for him to notice.

'You... you no good, conniving little fucking flirt!' growled Teto, yanking Len's head back so that his neck was nearly at a ninety degree angle.

'Err, Teto-chan, can you kinda let Len go?' asked Rin meekly, making a few small steps towards Teto.

'And why should I?' asked Teto in return. Rin blushed.

'Well... he's kinda my boyfriend... that's why.' mumbled Rin, looking onto the floor. Teto glanced at Len, who was nodding frantically. They were _dating_; Rin and Len were actually _dating_.

This was more than a shock when she found out about Akaito and Neru.

'Why are you abusing her innocence?' cried Teto. But nonetheless, she let Len go. He stumbled a little whilst clutching his head as he walked over to Rin.

'You really need to tell Kasane to be a little bit nicer. She can be a right psycho when she wants to be-' we'll never know what Len said after that, and here's why: Teto had heard what he said, and whacked him over the head with a very thick book ("The Queen of Crime" By Agatha Christie to be more precise. Which is **4,032 pages long**. Which is alse **a hardback**), actually **KOing** poor Len, so that he fell on top of Rin, who squeaked a little bit in surprise.

'Err, Teto... where did you get that book from, and... What did you do to Len?' Dell asked. Teto turned her head to see Dell standing _right next to her_. Teto could've sworn that Dell could be some kind of vampire species.

'If you saw him, you would completely understand.' replied Teto casually, stuffing the book in her bag. Akaito had appeared next to Neru.

'Whoa, why is Len sleeping on Rin's tits?' asked Akaito. Rin's cheeks flared red.

'What did Len do anyway?' asked Dell.

'Nothing.' replied Rin, who was now prodding Len's cheek with a pencil. She was probably checking if he was still breathing or not.

'Hmph! It wasn't _nothing_, he was fucking snogging you!' snapped Teto. Akaito's eyes widened.

'Wow, Len has the hots for Rin! Wait until everyone finds out about this-' Akaito's words were cut when Neru gave him a death glare.

'O-or, maybe we could just keep it between us lot?' suggested Akaito. Neru smiled at him and planted a kiss on Akaito's cheek. _I ought to ask Neru how she does that mind control thing she does_, Teto thought to herself.


	9. Creative English Class

_X-x-X-x-__**L-E-N**__-X-x-X-x_

When Len finally came back round, he found himself looking up at Rin, who was kneeling next to him. He then realised he was lying on the floor somehow.

'I've died and gone to heaven.' said Len. Rin giggled.

'No, you're still breathing Len. And a little bit concussed.' added Rin. Len smiled.

'Oh really, then how come I see an angel then?' Len mused, sitting up. Rin giggled her adorable giggle again. Len felt a stern hand on his head. He looked up. Teto had grabbed his head, a vein bulging at the side of her head.

'I swear you little shota, if you mess with Rin, you _will_ pay... with your _life._ Do I make myself clear?' asked Teto sweetly, but squeezing Len's head. She was squeezing his head very tightly. Len could feel his brain slowly be turned to mush.

'Wait, did you just call me _shota_?' asked Len, furious. Teto smirked.

'Of course I did. You _are_ a shota after all.' replied Teto, letting go of Len's head. Wow, Len's head suddenly felt better. Rin smiled and gave Len a quick peck on the cheek.

'Well then, I guess he's _my_ shota then.' giggled Rin, blushing. She and Len stood up, and sat on their tables. The school bell rang, and some other people had started coming now, which was a shame for Len, because he was _just_ about to kiss Rin. Some of the football jocks started to talk to Akaito; he was the football captain. Some Goth dudes on the other hand, started talking to Dell. Yes, Dell was classed as a Goth, seeing that he was wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans, black shoes and a silver cross on a chain around his neck (_Wanna be vampire_, Len thought to himself). Teto, Neru and Rin were talking to some other nerdy/kinda cool girls: Len thought that they were their own little club or something like that. And Len, well, Len just talked to anybody, which wasn't bad, seeing like _everybody_ liked Len. Some girls who were somewhat obsessed about him in his homeroom slowly made their way towards him, giggling sinisterly. So, Len was slowly moving away from them. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

'Hey there, beautiful.' said Miku. Len closed his eyes. _Please leave, please leave please just leave_. Len turned around to face Miku, who was wearing a _very_ see-through top and a skirt that looked like a belt with high heels.

'Err, hi.' mumbled Len. Miku moved in closer on Len, who was backing away from her.

'Hey Len, be my boyfriend.' It wasn't like a suggestion, or a question, Len had noticed that. Oh no, Miku made it out to be more like a _command_ than a friendly question or an innocent request.

'Err, sorry but, don't you have a boyfriend. That Mikuo dude?' asked Len backing into his table.

'That guy, he's a shitty boyfriend, too much of a wimp for my liking. Rich guys don't like to play rough it seems… so I dumped him this morning.' replied Miku, laughing coldly. There was something about Miku that just made Len feel uncomfortable. It was a lot like a robot... she had no emotions at all whatsoever.

'Well, I'm sorry, but I kinda like... someone else.' said Len apologetically. Miku eyes darkened.

'Who is it? I swear, when I found out I'll kill the bitch with my bare hands.' growled Miku._ Well, sucks to be Rin then,_ Len thought.

'Little bit harsh, don't ya think?' asked Neru from behind Len. Miku glared at her.

'Piss off Akita.' hissed Miku. Neru laughed.

'Shame, you're gonna have to try harder cous' when you try to insult someone.' said Neru in a sickly sweet tone. Whoa, wait a minute, _what?_ Miku glared at Neru again, and walked away from them. Len turned to Neru.

'You're related to _Miku_? You're actually related to _her?_' asked Len. This was just weird.

'Yup, she's my cousin. Her mom was my mom's fraternal twin; they had the same mom, but they had a different dad.' replied Neru. Now _that_ was downright weird. Yet for some reason, it was awesome at the same time.

'How does that even work?' asked Len.

'You'll be surprised Len. I don't even know myself.' replied Neru whilst shaking her head. Len didn't bother to ask. He didn't even _want_ to know. Two minutes later, the homeroom teacher, Mr. Buckley, came in. Mr. Buckley's old, probably in his late 60s, with thinning grey hair and a big gut on him that strainedthe buttons dangerously on his shirt. He was one of the Geometry teachers, a crap one at that. But hey, he was a good laugh, and the only _nice_ teacher. But he still had a knack for hating Len.

'Alright class, settle down now.' said Mr. Buckley wearily. Len sat down in his seat, and a few seconds after, Rin was next to him. She looked cute with the bow in her hair and the sailor girl outfit. That kind of thing suited her, or at least that's what Len thought. They were sitting at the back, whereas Dell, Akaito, Teto and Neru were round about in the middle of the class. Len had the upmost urge to _accidently_ drop his pencil, and _accidently_ brush his hand against Rin's leg, but he'll do that later one in the day, without Teto/Neru/_Miku_ within the perfect range of slaughtering him. After homeroom, they had to go to what would probably be Len's least favourite class in the history of worst lessons: Creative English. It was new stupid class the school made up so that they could compete with other schools, and of course, he and the others were some kind of guinea pigs to see if it would work. Well, Len wasn't good at English much (the highest he got in the years was a **"D"**... a **"D-"**), and his creativity skills weren't really up to scratch. They reached Room 127, and walked inside. Len's attitude towards the class changed. There weren't any chairs and tables. There wasn't the old chalkboard. This room looked... cool. And this is an _English_ classroom. There were beanbags instead of chairs, an interactive whiteboard instead of that medieval thingy, there were stereos and CD players, and there were even fancy schmancy, state-of-the-art _laptops_. Lots of Coke and other fizzy drinks as well, crisps, chocolate, sweets and... Wait a minute, could Len smell _n__achos_?

_I'm so gonna enjoy this_, Len thought to himself with a broad smile on his face.


	10. Len's Little Getaway

_X-x-X-x-__**R-I-N**__-X-x-X-x_

_'This_ is a classroom?' asked Rin in disbelief. This wasn't a class; this was literally _heaven on earth._ Neru flung herself on one of the beanbags.

'Ah, I could get used to this.' she sighed, grabbing one of the laptops and switching it on. Akaito sat next to her, leaning against her shoulder.

'You know how to work your technology, Neru.' said Akaito in awe, while he watch Neru type at her lightning speed. Neru smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Rin started counting how many were in the class. When she counted, it turned out there was only twelve of them in the class. There was her, Neru, Teto, Len, Dell, and Akaito. That made six. There were two cheerleaders that she didn't like, Lucy Thomas, with her brown hair let loose and her greenish grey eyes, and Louise Edge, who had blonde hair and light blue eyes. They both wore matching outfits; crop top, jeans and boots. That was eight. There was a girl with chocolate skin, brown eyes and black hair; she was wearing a red dress with white polka dots and sandals. She didn't look bad actually, but she looked familiar. That was nine. And there were two jocks that Rin had never spoken to in her entire life. One had blonde curls and blue eyes, whilst his friend had ginger hair that was neatly trimmed with really greyish green eyes. And that just left someone that Rin _never_ wanted to see... it was _Mikuo_.

He was literally the boy version of Miku; Rin thought that they were actually twins, but then again, people thought that she and Len were related, so she couldn't really say anything. Mikuo was wearing a teal green shirt that matched his hair perfectly with black skinny jeans and grey converses with a black hat on his head. He looked shattered, his eyes were slightly red and puffy, and he was a little bit pale.

'Miku dumped Mikuo this morning.' Len muttered in Rin's ear.

_Oh_.

That explains why he looks so miserable. He caught Rin's eyes. His cheeks went a bit pink, and he went to sit on one of the beanbags. Rin felt sorry for him. She never really _liked_ him much, but she liked him more than Miku. She and Len sat on a double beanbag, and they grabbed a laptop each. She logged onto her school account, and then she just stared at her screensaver. She glanced at the digital clock. The teacher was fifteen minutes late.

'I wonder where are teacher is?' asked Rin, setting the laptop down onto the floor.

'Who cares if the teacher's late or not?' groaned Len, who was playing Pac-Man.

'_I_ care thank you very much. I want to get into Barnard when I leave high school, and the last thing I need is to fail a class.' snapped Rin. Len raised his hands up above his head. Rin was very serious about education.

'Calm down Rin, gosh. I was only joking...' mumbled Len, looking down onto his lap. Rin sighed, and patted his hand.

'I'm sorry. I know you're having a laugh, but... Barnard is a big thing for me. If I get good grades, well, I'd be lucky.' said Rin. The door opened to reveal a woman, with short black hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a T-shirt that said _"Bite Me"_ with black jeans.

'Sorry I'm late guys.' breathed the woman, flinging herself onto one of the beanbags. Rin stared at her with wide eyes. She _couldn't _be the teacher. She looked younger than _Rin_ herself.

'I'm Mrs. Haine. But you can call me Lin." said the woman cheerfully. The class said _"Hello Mrs. Haine"_ in unison. Lin frowned at the class.

'And I thought I had a fun class to teach!' pouted Lin, crossing her arms. She uncrossed her arms and stared at the class with a hard expression. Like any old teacher.

'OK, so today we're just gonna introduce ourselves. We'll say what we like to do the most. No-one has to be shy. Say whatever you like, and be loud and proud. As long as it isn't porn.' added Lin gravely. The jocks looked down onto the floor. Everyone was a little bit embarrassed with what they said. Lucy said that she enjoyed Drama, which came as a bit of a shock for Rin. Rin always thought Lucy hated Drama. Louise said that she enjoyed looking "fantabulous", which earned death glares from Neru, Teto, Rin, even the nice looking polka dot girl. The black haired girl muttered her name, which was Nessa Cassidy. But no-one could catch what she enjoyed the most.

'Come on, Nessa. I can't hear you!' said Lin, leaning closer. Nessa glared at her in annoyance, and took a deep breath.

'I like writing stories...' muttered Nessa darkly.

_Ah_.

Rin knew why Nessa was so familiar. She was the girl who entered the creative writing competition in 3rd grade. She won first place, and she transferred to a private school for Literature. The blonde boy was called Jordan Broadhead, and he said that he enjoyed Drama as well. That came as a definite surprise for Rin. The ginger boy said that his name was Harvey Ward, and that he enjoyed playing rugby in his spare time. For some reason, Rin was expecting that. When Akaito said his name, he said that he liked to write and read... poems. Rin had to refrain herself from laughing. Neru just decided to be harsh and laughed at him. Then Dell said that he enjoyed reading, and Teto said the same thing. Typical Neru, she said she enjoyed texting the most. Len was quite reluctant to say what he enjoyed to do the most.

'Come _on_, Len. Don't be shy." said Lin, nudging him in the ribs a little. Rin glanced at Len. She was _really_ eager to find out what he enjoyed doing the most.

'I like doing-" started Len. The bell went off suddenly. Rin groaned a little. The bell for second period just _had _to ring _now_, didn't it? At least she didn't have to say what she enjoyed doing the most, right?

* * *

_X-x-X-x-**L-E-N**-X-x-X-x_

Len exhaled deeply in relief. _Saved by the bell_, he thought to himself. Everyone got up onto their feet, including Lin.

'OK class, I'll see you tomorrow.' sang Lin as they stampeded out of the classroom. Len looked to his left. Rin wasn't there. He looked to his right. Rin wasn't there either. He saw Teto and Neru walk off together, and he saw Dell and Akaito walking towards the football pitch. So… where could Rin have gotten to? Len turned around. He saw Rin was standing in the class doorway talking… to Mikuo. Rin looked a little bit uncomfortable. Len moved closer to hear the conversation.

'You look amazing, Kagami. Shorts really suit your body figure.' said Mikuo. Rin let out an awkward giggle, looking anywhere but Mikuo.

'So… I was w-wondering, if you wanna c-come down to my place after school today?' asked Mikuo sheepishly. Rin covered her mouth with her hand.

'Rin needs to babysit the kids tonight for Lily.' said Len darkly. Rin looked at Len with shocked eyes. She had a thankful look on her face. She removed her hand from her mouth.

'Can't you do it, Kagamine?' snapped Mikuo. Len and Mikuo weren't the best of friends. They hated each other with a passion that would probably never die down.

'She's not feeling well, and the kids look up to Rin like a sister.' replied Len in a monotone voice. Mikuo opened his mouth to protest.

'I'm really sorry, but Len's right Mikuo. But maybe I'll come down some other time, ne?' suggested Rin cheerfully. Mikuo blushed a little bit, but then he nodded enthusiastically. He glared at Len and walked past him, not careful to knock his shoulder against his.

'What a dick.' muttered Rin darkly, rubbing her arms with her hands.

'I know, right? Makes me seem like a polite brat.' said Len, rubbing his shoulder. Rin giggled. Len smiled at Rin and hooked her waist with his arm.

'Hey! Don't go all lovey-dovey now, I need to get to my Pre-Algebra class." said Rin with a chuckle. Len didn't loosen his grip. He planted a small kiss on Rin's forehead.

'I wanna show you somethin, it won't take long, I promise.' said Len with a pleading tone to his voice. He grabbed Rin's hand and dragged her up the stairs that led to the top floor of the school. He touched the roof handle, and then glanced at Rin.

'Close your eyes.' said Len. Rin rolled her eyes at him, but she closed her eyes. Len waved his hand in front of her face. Rin didn't flinch. Len opened the roof door. He grabbed Rin's hand and led her to the top.

'This is my own little paradise.' beamed Len. Rin gasped. On the top floor was where the plants were kept. There were a few dozen type of flowers, mainly roses; some were pink, some red, some were even yellow. Len would usually go up there to think to himself. It was peaceful. It was his little private getaway.

'Wow Len, this is so beautiful.' sighed Rin in awe. Len smiled at her.

'This is just our spot from now on, 'kay?' asked Len. Rin nodded at him, smiling brightly. He wrapped his arms around Rin's waist casually. Rin jumped a little bit, but she snuggled into him softly. Len patted her on the head. He loved her so much. It was like a constant pain that he enjoyed. He was glad that he met Rin. It was probably the best thing he ever did in his life.


	11. Disturbed Dreams

_X-x-X-x-**N-E-R-U-**X-x-X-x_

There were two things in Neru's life that she hated with a passion. The first was Hatsune, that little slut who thought that it'd be OK to try to flirt with other guys and breaking other girl's hearts by shagging their boyfriends. The second thing she hated was _dodge-ball. _She hated how the ball always found its way to hit her in the face. And annoyingly for Neru, for last period, she had to play **_dodge-ball_** with **_Hatsune_. **She was against her, obviously, and she was with Teto, Rin, and that Nessa girl. They were all wearing the school gym uniform: a white shirt and red shorts with black sneakers.

'Hey Rin, you still haven't told us where you were during Pre-Algebra class.' muttered Teto. Rin's face turned a deep shade of red.

'I'll tell you when we get back to the foster home.' Rin muttered back.

'She was obviously shagging Len in the toilets. Or probably the school basement, it's a lot more private down there.' mused Neru, smirking largely as Rin poked her in the ribs.

'Alright girls, listen up!' yelled Miss. Webb. She was the girl's school coach in her mid-thirties, and everyone in the entire school thought that she was a lesbian. She had blonde hair that was styled as a guy hairstyle, and she had a muscular build, _just like a freaking guy_. The only _feminine _feature that she had was her eyes, which were an icy blue. Everyone crowded around her, but not too close to her: Miss. Webb could be scary when she wanted to be.

'Today, as a welcome back gift, we're gonna play dodge-ball. You've been split into two teams. Nerds against the Popular Ones (Neru exclaimed in anger). No-one can get out. This is for fun _only_, so can you please stop cracking your knuckles Nessa.' Miss. Webb said. Nessa jumped, but she didn't stop cracking her knuckles either. Maybe she was anxious?

'Are you ready? Go!' Miss. Webb blew the whistle and everyone ran to one side of the gym. Rin and Teto already had a ball. Neru was gonna wait for one of the popular bitches to throw her a ball. It was a little bit messy. Hatsune was an airhead, but she had a good throwing arm, as the ball she threw narrowly missed Neru by a centimetre, and Miss. Webb had suddenly decided to leave to get _a sandwich_. Neru couldn't hate the woman anymore than at that moment. Nessa was staying well out of it. Hatsune looked in Nessa's direction. She smiled acidly at her.

'Hey Little Miss Nigger, catch this!' Hatsune laughed, throwing a ball at Nessa.

'Watch it, you fucking bitch!' shrieked Neru, temper rising. Nessa caught the ball single-handedly. Some of the girls stopped playing to stare at Nessa. Neru glanced at her. She remembered Nessa before she left. She was a very shy and quiet girl, and she'd let people walk over her constantly. But it seemed that Miku had pushed one too many of her buttons.

'Hey Little Miss Slutbox, catch this.' Nessa said calmly. She threw the ball at Hatsune so hard that Neru couldn't see the ball zoom through the air until it hit Hatsune full in the face. Hatsune screamed and cried in what seemed to be ultimate pain. But that didn't stop her from advancing on Nessa. She grabbed Nessa by her shirt and started shaking her roughly. Nessa looked at Hatsune fearfully.

'Fucking little cow, I'll fucking teach you what happens when you mess with me!" shrieked Hatsune. She slapped Nessa in the face. She slapped her _hard,_ a satisfied look on her face. Nessa was actually really quiet for a few seconds that seemed to drag on for hours until she looked up. Her eyes were dark. Nessa grabbed Hatsune's arm and twisted it painfully behind her back.

'Listen here your royal slutness, this nigger here can snap your neck in half in seconds. So if you want to live,' Nessa said in an innocent twisted Hatsune's arm further backwards that made her wince in pain, 'I expect you to treat me with respect, ne?' Hatsune nodded frantically, and Nessa let her go. Hatsune clutched her arm tightly. The other popular bitches were crowding around Hatsune like they trying to protect her or something like that. Neru didn't see any point for it though; the bitch deserved what she got for calling Nessa a nigger. After that, Miss. Webb took Hatsune to the school nurse, not even bothering to look at Nessa.

'That was pretty cool of ya, Nessa. You can throw pretty good.' piped Teto, putting her shirt on. Nessa shrugged her shoulders whilst smiling as she put her socks on.

'My brothers used to teach me how to throw when we played baseball and my mom used to help me with my aim.' said Nessa casually.

'Where are your brothers now?' asked Neru. Nessa hesitated for a few seconds.

'Nick, he's the eldest one, he works in a bank in England. And Aaron decided to go to London to study there. I don't really see my dad or his family anymore. So it's just me and my mom.' replied Nessa simply, rummaging through her bag to bring out black heels.

'What about you guys? What happened to your families?' Nessa asked. Teto and Neru looked at Rin. Neru didn't really mind much about telling Nessa, Nessa was a cool girl for almost breaking Hatsune's arm. But Rin, she didn't like family topics. Rin looked like he was trying to find a way to change the subject.

* * *

_X-x-X-x-**R-I-N**-X-x-X-x_

'Err, well, my mom kinda just dumped me at the foster home. She's still alive, but she just didn't want me. She used to say that she'd visit me, but she never did. I just gave up on her after that.' replied Neru.

'Well, my mom died when I was a kid, and my dad was killed in a gun raid before. My granny didn't want me because she thought my mom cheated on my dad with another guy. But now she wants to visit me.' added Teto acidly. Nessa turned her head to Rin. Oh God, Rin thought, please don't ask me, please-

'What about you? What happened to your family?' asked Nessa softly. Rin didn't notice that she was trembling.

'I don't wanna talk about them.' said Rin suddenly. Nessa's eyes widened, but she nodded reassuringly at Rin.

'Well, I'm not gonna force ya into telling me. I wasn't expecting you to say anything anyway. I wasn't expecting any of you to say anything.' said Nessa kindly. She grabbed her bag and stood up.

'I'm sorry if I made any of you feel uncomfortable.' muttered Nessa, eyes on the floor. She left the changing room swiftly after that.

It was pretty hectic when Rin, Neru and Teto arrived at the foster home from school. The little kids were running around screaming like the world was ending, with Mama Lily trying to separate two little ginger boys who had blue eyes.

'Girls, oh thank God! Help me separate Fred and George, they keep trying to strangle each other!' pleaded Mama Lily. She looked as if she was ready to collapse at any moment. _Maybe she's not feeling well_, Rin thought, feeling sorry for Mama Lily. Rin walked towards the twins, who when they saw who was walking towards them, stopped fighting and started hugging Rin's legs.

'Hey guys, Onee-sama's back!' bellowed the twins. The children stopped running and suddenly started crowding around Rin, all of them trying to hug some part of Rin's body. And there were roughly fourteen kids.

'Rin's like some kind of a kiddie-magnet.' snickered Neru.

'At least the kids don't try to push me down the stairs all the time.' smirked Rin, as Neru gave her the middle finger.

'We'll wait for ya in my room.' said Teto, and she and Neru started to walk up the stairs. So, Rin decided to help Mama Lily with the kids. It was an _lllooonnnggg_ mission. They always hid in the hardest or the most out of reach places (a little girl called Luna had hid herself in the attic). After four hours of taming, the kids were marched to their rooms without making another sound.

'Rin, what would I do without you?' sighed Mama Lily, throwing herself onto the sofa. Mama Lily fell asleep as soon as she landed on the sofa. Rin smiled to herself, grabbed the quilt and draped it over Mama Lily. She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

'You saved my life, mama. It's the least I can do.' replied Rin softly. Rin crept out of the room, and looked at the clock. It was seven o'clock already? Rin walked up the stairs, and went into Teto's room. Teto and Neru were sitting on the floor, homework spread all over the floor. Teto looked up and smiled.

'Ah, here's our walking talking breathing answer sheet now.' sang Teto. Rin laughed, and sat on the floor with Teto and Neru. They completed their homework in an hour, even though Rin _did_ share half of her answers with them.

'Now we can sit back and relax.' Neru yawned, leaning against the wall, as Teto climbed onto her bed and started eating her secret chocolates. Rin laid herself on the floor, eyelids were heavy. She felt like camping on Teto's floor for that night-

There a high-pitched scream. Rin sat up straight away. Teto choked on one of her chocolates. As Neru got up to thump Teto on the back, Rin stood up and walked out of the room. The scream seemed to be coming from one of the little kid's room. She walked towards the source the source of the noise, which was coming from Miko's, Prima's and Gumi's room. The door was already opened, but Rin still knocked on. It looked as if Mama Lily was trying to wake up Gumi, who was screaming and crying like a maniac, with Prima and Miko standing far away from her, scared looks on their faces. Her arms and legs were flying around, trying her best to hurt Mama Lily as much as possible as it looked like. Rin heard rushing footsteps, and was nudged aside by Leon, who was wearing his nightgown.

'Gumi, calm down-' asked Leon. Gumi opened her eyes and screamed louder than ever, throwing punches at Mama Lily and Leon. Rin rushed in the room and stepped in front of Leon. Gumi stopped screaming suddenly, eyes wide with fear. She started crying.

'O-onee-chan, _hheeelllppp_ _mmmeeeeeee_, t-that man's gonna touch _mmmeeeeeee!_' wailed Gumi, arms outstretched towards Rin. Rin had to bite her bottom lip to stop her from crying herself. Seeing Gumi so distressed and scared, just made Rin feel so... helpless. She grabbed Gumi off of Mama Lily, who was now trying to console Prima and Miko, who were now crying.

'Gumi's OK, sweetie, she's OK.' Mama Lily cooed to the two of them whilst hugging them. But Gumi _wasn't _OK. She was mentally and possibly physically disturbed by her dad, or any other man. Gumi clung onto Rin in a desperate kind of way, burrowing her head in Rin's shoulder.

'Mama Lily is it OK if Gumi sleeps with me tonight?' asked Rin. Mama Lily looked at Rin for a while.

'Fine, but be careful with her, OK? She's still fragile.' replied Mama Lily.


	12. Seventh Time The Charm

_X-x-X-x-__**G-U-M-I**__-X-x-X-x_

'Do you want some warm milk before you go to bed; I know it always helps me sleep.' Rin suggested, going in the fridge and pulling out a carton of milk. Gumi watched her as she heated the milk in a pot over the oven. After a few seconds, Rin poured the milk into a little glass, and passed it to Gumi. Gumi drank it. It was very nice, and it made her feel very drowsy. Rin smiled softly at her, and scooped Gumi up in her arms. She carried Gumi out of the kitchen, and Gumi was now beginning to be drift off to sleep. But she was determined to stay awake. They arrived at Rin's room. Rin opened the door with her elbow, and Gumi saw that Rin's room was white and orange. Rin still had her bedside lamp on, the light from the lamp was making Gumi even more drowsy.

'Onee-chan...?' asked Gumi sleepily. Rin set her down on Rin's bed, and pulled the covers over her gently, like Rin was worried that Gumi would snap if she did it too quickly. She had a sad look in her eyes. But why was she looking at her that way for?

'I just need to go to the bathroom to put my pajamas on, I'll be back in ten.' said Rin softly. Gumi grabbed her hand. Gumi didn't _want_ her to go, and to leave her on her own so that man could touch her the same way Daddy used to. The man had Daddy's eyes, one second they can be all nice, and then they could be very scary the next.

'Get changed in here, onee-chan. I'll close my eyes so I won't embarrass you.' said Gumi. She was telling the truth after all. Rin sighed, and let go of Gumi's hand.

'OK, fine, but no peeking now, or else you're going back into your own room with Prima and Miko.' added Rin sternly. Gumi covered her eyes with the bed cover, humming the song Gumo would sing to her. It was called "Kagome, Kagome". Gumi missed her onii-chan a lot. Daddy got angry at Gumo because he got the wrong type of beer for him, and hit him seven times in the head with a crowbar. Gumi asked the doctors where he was because Mommy was worried about him. They just said that he was sleeping, and that he'd wake up very soon. But she remembered that time when Grammy Aimi died, and Mommy said that she was in a very deep sleep and wouldn't wake up for a long time. Gumi knew that Gumo was in the same sleep. She remembered seeing that big box he was in going down in the mud. She didn't know why they had to cover him up with mud. It was just pointless to her. That was only a week ago as well.

'OK, move along and let me in, you're taking up all the space.' whispered Rin. She was wearing an orange shirt with white trousers, and now her pretty bunny ears were gone. Gumi scooted along the bed to give Rin some room. Rin climbed in the bed and turned so that her back was facing Gumi. Gumo would always sleep with Gumi when Mommy was being beaten by Daddy. He'd hold her close, sung that song he'd always sing and stay with her until she was asleep. Gumi hugged Rin's back for comfort. Rin jumped slightly, and turned to face Gumi.

'What's the matter?' asked Rin. Gumi shook her head.

'Nothing onee-chan, I just thought that you are a lot like my onii-chan Gumo.' replied Gumi. She was telling the truth: Rin had that niceness and the same gentleness like Gumo.

'I never knew you had a brother.' Rin said in surprise.

'He died a long time ago.' said Gumi. Rin looked sad then, and hugged Gumi close to her whilst saying sorry. She hugged Gumi the same way Gumo did, her arms wrapped over her like a rope. Rin started humming a song. It didn't sound anything like "Kagome, Kagome" at all, it sounded more… beautiful.

'What's that song called?' asked Gumi, slightly intrigued.

'It's called "Proof of Life". _My_ mommy would always sing it to me to get me to sleep.' replied Rin, yawning a little.

'Can you teach me how to sing it?' asked Gumi.

'Maybe tomorrow when I come home from school.' replied Rin with a smile. Gumi held onto Rin tightly as she carried on singing that song to her. A song of an impatient wait for spring, the sound of the chains of life, a rotting fate, winters passing by, a scary, painful and lonely darkness, not being alone, connected hearts, wanting to sing a gentle song, wanting to leave behind a proof of a life, a warm hands embrace, hands that said "I love you", not wanting to sing a sad song, a last wish to laugh and to sing a gentle song, a song dedication, and to say thank you in a last moment. Gumi fell asleep after the song. It was a really sad song, but the way Rin was singing it was very soothing and peaceful…

Gumi woke up in the middle of the night from her dreams of Gumo to hear Rin whimpering softly. Gumi looked up at Rin's face. Her expression was fearful and horrified, shaking madly. Her eyes were still closed. Maybe Rin was having a bad dream.

'Onee-chan?' asked Gumi softly. Rin shook her head fearfully.

'_P-please, d-don't hurt daddy… M-mommy, why is daddy not moving… M-mommy, don't leave me… P-please mister, I-I'll do what you w-want, but don't k-kill mommy… Mommy, make them stop touching me… s-stop it mister…'_ whimpered Rin, hugging herself. Gumi frowned: why did Rin sound like a little kid? She poked Rin in the stomach a few times. But Rin didn't wake up.

'_I-it hurts, mister… Mommy, w-why won't you w-wake up… no, no… MOMMY WAKE UP, EVERYTHING'S BURNING, WAKE UP!'_ cried Rin, tears rolling down her cheeks. She started to scratch and dig into her arms with her sharp nails, making her weird zigzag scars bleed. Gumi grabbed her shoulders and shook her as hard as she could. Rin screamed. Gumi started to cry a little bit. The door swung open. Gumi looked up to see the blonde woman, who was panting slightly. Lily seemed to have run to get to Rin's room. The lady rushed towards Rin and held her in her arms as Rin continued to scratch herself and scream at the top of her lungs.

'Shh, its OK sweetie, it's OK…' cooed Lily, tears rolling down her cheeks. Rin calmed down after a while, but now she was crying hard, her eyes were still screwed shut. Maybe she was still dreaming.

'Onee-sama, you're scaring me!' whimpered Gumi. Rin's eyes snapped, and the crying stopped suddenly. Her eyes looked frightened, like she had just woken up from a very long nightmare. Tears streamed down her cheeks again, but Rin just hugged Gumi and carried on crying. Lily left after a few minutes, because Rin seemed to have fallen asleep after crying. But then Rin started whimpering again. Gumi shook Rin's shoulders. Her eyes opened quickly.

'Should I get that lady again, onee-chan?' asked Gumi softly. Rin looked at her with fearful eyes.

'_No!_ Gumi, please, don't tell anyone about this!' Rin begged softly. Gumi thought about it. That lady _did_ say that Gumi should tell her if anything was upsetting her, and the way Rin was acting a few minutes ago was really upsetting her. But Gumi nodded. She didn't want to see Rin sad anymore. Rin hugged Gumi and started crying again.

'I'm so sorry, Gumi…' murmured Rin after ten minutes of non-stop crying. Rin held Gumi so tight that Gumi couldn't even breathe much. But Gumi didn't mind. It made her feel warm inside, the same feeling she felt when Gumo was alive. The warm feeling was making Gumi even sleepier.

'Onee-chan…' Gumi muttered. Rin looked at her, a very sleepy look in her eyes and across her face.

'Uh-huh… what is it?' asked Rin, yawning. Gumi nuzzled her head in Rin's chest.

'Can I sleep in here with you?' Gumi asked. There was a pause, and Gumi was worried if Rin would say no to her. But she felt Rin stroking her hair softly, hugging her tighter.

'Of course you can, Gumi… stay as long… as you… want…' Rin's voice trailed away, and was replaced with deep, peaceful breathing. Gumi smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep again…

* * *

'_Useless piece of shit, that's what you are!' Daddy yelled at Gumo, throwing stones at him. Gumo dodged every single stone, but one scratched his face. Mommy was holding Gumi tightly, trying to cover her eyes from what was happening, but Gumi was still able to see what was going on. They were in the now destroyed sitting room._

'_D-Dad, just calm down, I'm sorry, they didn't have your beer in stock!' Gumo cried, abandoning the cans of beer. Mommy stood up slowly. She moved towards Daddy, but he just kept hitting her. Gumi sat in the corner crying. What could she do? She didn't know why Daddy was always so angry at them all. Whilst Daddy started kicking Mommy, who was now on the floor crying, Gumo made his way towards Gumi. But Daddy saw him._

'_OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU SON OF A BITCH!' Daddy bellowed. Daddy stopped kicking Mommy and grabbed the crowbar from the coffee table. Daddy whacked Gumo over the head with it hard. Gumo fell to the floor with a thud, groaning in pain. Gumi started to crawl towards him._

'_Onii-chan…' whimpered Gumi, tears falling down her cheeks. Gumo gave her a weak cheeky grin and laughed a little. _

_That seemed to have just made Daddy angrier. He yelled in fury and hit Gumo over the head again. He did it again, and again, and again… Gumi just watched in horror as Mommy screamed for Daddy to stop hurting him._

'_C'mon then, get up!' Daddy barked after hitting Gumo for the seventh time. Gumo didn't respond. He laid still, the back of his head covered in blood, his neck covered in bruises. Daddy kicked Gumo in the side hard. But Gumo didn't move. Daddy went pale, and dropped the bloodstained crowbar. Daddy backed away from Gumo quickly and ran out. Gumi waited, just in case Daddy came back. Then she crawled towards Gumo and started to shake him by the shoulders. But he didn't even respond to that. Gumi moved Gumo's head so that he was facing her. His eyes were still open, but the little glittering light in his eyes were gone. His pale green eyes were unfocused and glazed over, his green hair was now covered in blood. Gumi started to cry over Gumo. She wanted him to wake up, but she didn't like this prank that he was playing on her. Mommy started crying as well, but Gumo didn't move. Gumi felt a sudden cold shiver go through her. But then she felt warm arms wrapping around her gently, and she could hear someone saying something-_

* * *

Gumi woke up crying, the sun shining in her face brightly, and making Gumi squint. Rin was shushing her softly whilst hugging her closely.

'It's OK; it was just a nasty nightmare. Your daddy won't hurt you anymore.' whispered Rin. Gumi looked down. It was Rin's arms that were around her that woke her up then. Gumi closed her eyes again. She could get use to sleeping with Rin.

Just as long as she didn't have any more nightmares about that night with Daddy and Gumo.


	13. Lustful Events

**WARNING: Lemons later on in this chapter, with the help of TheGreaserGirl (I think that's her username) for giving me ideas. Not very good seeing that I ain't strong in this particular subject (sex lemons 0 w 0) Hope you like it!**

* * *

_X-x-X-x-__**N-E-R-U-**__X-x-X-x_

'C'mon Lily, don't be so cruel!' Neru pouted. It was 8:30PM on the 5th November, and Neru was trying to persuade Lily to letting her, Teto and Rin to a Bonfire Night party with Nessa at one of the popular girl's house that was going to start in half an hour. Yeah, it wasn't really coming along to well. Neru and Teto were in the kitchen/diner, and had cornered Lily to ask her for permission. Rin was with them too, but she saw sitting at one of the tables eating an orange. She said that she'd _intervene_ when she was truly needed.

'And let you get drunk and have sex with _some guy,_ then you get pregnant and that's your life over? Ha! I'm sorry Neru, but no is no.' said Lily sternly.

'But you let _Hatsune_ go! How come Neru and I can't go?' asked Teto.

'I'm letting _Miku_ go, because she'll be with some of her own friends. It a group of five, Teto,' Lily added when Teto opened her mouth to protest, 'If there was more than just the two of you-'

'But Rin said she'll come with us too! She told us that she didn't trust us alone. And Dell will be coming with us too, he's gonna bring Akaito and Len along with him!' piped Teto. Lily looked at her, frowning. She glanced at Rin for a few seconds, then back at Teto and Neru.

'Well, the thought of Rin accompanying you does put my mind at ease… but what if one of you walks home alone? Naturally for me it's a daunting thought to think if one of you getting beaten up or one of you girls gets kidnapped in the middle of the night.' Lily said.

'Don't worry; we'll probably be staying over Nessa's house anyway. If not then we'll be staying at the girl's housel she and Nessa were best friends when they were kids, so it should be fine.' Neru said smoothly, reaching for the fruit bowl, grabbing an apple. Neru did realize that for being a bit of a nerd, Nessa was quite popular. Lily sighed.

'Well… how about travelling arrangements?' asked Lily triumphantly.

'Nessa's gonna be picking us up with her brother.' Teto replied. Lily looked absolutely defeated.

'Fine, fine you can go to this party tomorrow. But Rin is in charge, at least I know that someone sensible will be there.' murmured Lily. She lid past Neru and walked out of the kitchen/diner whilst rubbing her head.

'You know, I feel bad for leaving Mama Lily with all the little kids.' Rin said sadly.

'Meh, she chose to run this dump. It's what she gets. Anyway, let's go pick our outfits~' Teto sang. Neru laughed. Rin smiled, and looked as if she was trying very hard not to pass a comment. They walked up the stairs and into their own rooms. When Neru opened her bedroom door, she found a box of chocolates, a slim gold package and a small chrysanthemum flower on her bed. Neru smiled walked towards her bed, and found a note attached to the gold package:

_Hey babes,_

_Hope you like the flower, I wanted to get you a giant bunch, but that was the only flower that I had that was alive. Love you_

_Akaito_

Neru placed the note on the bedside table, and opened the package. Inside was a necklace with a silver chain and a medium sized topaz pendant. Neru's smile grew as she looked at how well presented it looked in the box. She placed it next to her note, and started to rummage through her wardrobe to find an outfit. Eventually, she found a black cocktail dress that reached her knees. She slipped the dress on, and took her hair out of its usual side ponytail, letting it fall gracefully behind her back. Her hair was the exact same length as Hatsune's. Neru brushed her hair, and then decided to style it in a plait which was across her left side. She put a black rose clip in her hair so that it would match her dress. Neru almost couldn't recognise herself in the mirror. The door creaked open to reveal Rin and Teto. Teto was wearing a white strapless shirt and a short bright pink skirt with cream pumps, whilst Rin was just wearing a very simple orange dress with white sandals.

'We look like we're going clubbing.' Rin giggled, tugging at her dress, which was slightly above her knees.

'We're gonna make Miku so _jealous_.' snickered Teto, flicking one of her drill locks. Neru smirked to herself. Hatsune was going with some rich snobby cow called Kaiko, so she was at her house. Neru couldn't wait to see the look on Hatsune's face when she saw them.

'I've told the guys that we could go. They're gonna meet us downstairs in a few minutes.' Rin said. But there was a sudden knock on the door.

'Come in, we're not naked.' shouted Neru, which made Teto and Rin laugh. The door opened to reveal Akaito, who was wearing a white shirt with black jeans with sneakers.

'Wow, I look like trash compared to you guys.' said Akaito smoothly, looking at Neru with wide eyes. His face flushed a violent red colour, which gained another laugh from Teto.

'Come on Rin, let's leave these two love birds alone.' giggled Teto, grabbing Rin's arm. She dragged Rin out of the room, who was giving Akaito warning looks. When the door closed behind them, Neru suddenly felt nervous. She would always feel like this around Akaito when they were alone, but she guessed that it was just natural. Akaito coughed suddenly.

'So, err… like your outfit…' Akaito mumbled. Neru coughed as well.

'T-Thanks.' said Neru, trying to keep her cool. She looked around for something to break the tension. Her eyes lay on the gold box.

'Akaito, can you err, put my necklace on please?' asked Neru grabbing the box and opening it. Akaito nodded, walked towards Neru and took the necklace out of the box gently. Neru felt his hands brush her neck softly, sending a shiver down her spine.

'So I take it you like the necklace?' Akaito laughed. Neru laughed as well.

'I freaking love it! How the hell could you afford it?' asked Neru, actually quite bewildered how Akaito was able to afford it.

'Well, when my granny died, she left all of her money to me. She was one of those millionaires that lived like a poor dude. I just used the money from that.' Akaito replied. Well, that would explain a lot of things to Neru.

'Wow, thank God that your granny liked you!' said Neru cheerily. Akaito placed on hand on Neru's waist.

'Thank God that I met you.' He whispered, kissing the back of Neru's neck. Neru moaned as Akaito assaulted her neck with soft kisses whilst rubbing her waist. Neru turned her head and kissed Akaito on the cheek. He smiled at her softly. The two of them walked out of Neru's room together and down the stairs. It seemed that the boys were wearing the same clothes.

'Are you two done shagging each other?' asked Dell impatiently, but smirked when Akaito threw a punch at him and hit the wall instead. Neru laughed. She knew that tonight was going to be eventful.

* * *

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Neru looked up at the mansion from inside Nessa's car. It was a beautiful mansion with a fancy garden and a Victorian type of theme; it even had a fountain outside as well.

'Wow, you actually _know_ this girl?' Neru asked in amazement. Nessa nodded.

'Yup, when my mom was at work, she would always bring me here to play games with her. She was probably my first best friend…' Nessa's voice trailed away, her expression was as if she was experiencing a daydream. But soon later she got out of the car. The others got out of the car as well, and Neru was the last one to get out. When they reached the door, Nessa knocked on it in a timid fashion. The door opened to reveal a pale skinny girl with brown hair that reached her ears and dark brown eyes. She looked at Nessa for a while, and then squealed.

'Ohmigosh, _Nessa_~ I haven't seen you in years!' giggled the girl, hugging Nessa tightly. Nessa hugged her back.

'It's good to see you Tanya.' laughed Nessa. Tanya stepped aside to let everyone in. Rin notice her give Akaito a flirty look, but he ignored her, much to Neru's relief.

As expected, this girl's party was the best one Neru had gone to so far. The alcohol was all over the giant mansion, and this rich girl even booked a DJ as well. Neru had only been there for three hours when some random guys would ask her to dance. She danced with them to tease them for a bit, to make it look like they had a chance.

'Sorry, but I think I see my boyfriend over there!' Neru yelled over the music to a really cute guy with brown hair. She walked towards Akaito who was giving her a stern yet playful look.

'Neru, are you breaking boys' hearts again?' he asked a smirk on his face. Neru giggled.

'Maybe~' Neru sang. She was a little bit tipsy, but Neru knew how to keep her alcohol down… a little bit. She saw in the corner of her Miku, who was wearing the exact same dress as Neru, making out with a guy in the far corner. She grimaced.

'C'mon, let's go upstairs and explore this place.' Neru said, grabbing Akaito's hand and dragging him out of the main room. They walked up the stairs, and Neru checked the clock on the wall. It was 11:30PM already?

'Neru, you're lost aren't you?' asked Akaito, after five minutes or so of being dragged by Neru around this place. Neru didn't know hell she didn't even _care_; she just wanted to have _fun_. But she wasn't going to admit that she was actually lost. This house just _had _to piss her off and be too big for her.

'Neru, are you actually lost?' Akaito asked again.

'Listen, I'll gag your mouth with my _foot_ if you don't hush up.' snapped Neru. She selected a random door along the corridor.

If Akaito wasn't there, she would have passed out due to excessive blood loss from her nosebleed.

Teto was being pinned against the wall by Dell, who was licking her neck slowly, making Teto moan. The pair of them was _shirtless_, so that Teto was only wearing her bra and her skirt, and Dell's hand was between Teto's legs. She started to pant with her eyes closed as Dell's fingers moved in and out of her at a quick pace.

'_Oh sweet potato pie, _getin there Dell!' Neru giggled her head now dizzy. Teto's eyes snapped open and flushed a very deep shade of red alongside with Dell. Neru swayed on the spot and fell in Akaito's arms, her eyelids heavy. He dragged Neru to the nearest bathroom he could have probably found and started to mop Neru up like a little kid.

'Don't you ever fucking _do_ that to me again, I thought you were freakin' dying on me!' grumbled Akaito, throwing the blood stained tissue down the toilet. Neru blew her nose in a new piece of tissue, which made her nose bleed a little bit more.

'S-Sorry about that.' mumbled Neru, her nose now blocked. Akaito smiled at her and kissed her on the nose.

'Does your nose feel better now?' asked Akaito, blushing slightly. Neru nodded, looking on the floor to hide her very red face. She liked it how he would kiss her on the nose, but she didn't like it how it would make her feel so flustered. Akaito grabbed her chin and tilted her head upwards. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. It was a long kiss, but it was a sweet, savoury kiss. Something that Neru never actually experienced with Akaito before. Maybe it was because she was a little bit drunk. She didn't really know to be honest. She sunk onto the bathroom floor slowly, Akaito still kissing her so that he was on top of her. He started rubbing Neru's waist and her thighs. Neru felt her face grow hot as Akaito's hand slithered underneath her dress slowly as he started to massage her breast gently. It sent a shiver down her spine. Akaito's other hand found its way to between Neru's legs and started to finger her underwear. But Akaito stopped abruptly, looking down at Neru with a devious gaze.

'Let's have some fun somewhere else, ne?' he cooed, picking Neru up bridal style. Neru exclaimed in protest as Akaito carried her out of the bathroom.

* * *

.

.

.

'Hey, listen here _lover-boy;_ I am _not_ a little kid ya know!' snapped Neru after ten minutes of being in Akaito's arms. Akaito ignored her and walked towards another door. He opened the door with his foot to reveal a normal looking bedroom. It was completely deserted besides from Neru and Akaito. Neru's heart started to beat quickly as Akaito set her on the floor. He turned towards the door, walked to it and locked it with a soft _click_. He turned to face Neru, a sinister smirk on his face. His hand slithered around Neru's hips slowly whilst kissing her neck slowly, which made her sigh. Akaito pinned her against the wall forcefully as he continued to assault Neru's neck with kisses. As much as Neru loved what he was doing, and she _really_ loved what he was doing, but there were sirens blaring in the back of mind saying: _you're gonna have sex, you're gonna have sex, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE SEX!_ It was a noise on constant repeat. But the sirens blared louder when Akaito started to unzip Neru's dress.

'No!' exclaimed Neru, trying to frantically zip her dress back up. Akaito frowned, his eyes were stone cold.

'Don't you love me anymore?' he asked.

'W-Well, I d-do -' stammered Neru, feeling a little bit upset.

'Then you'd do _**it**_ with me, right? Unless you don't love me.' added Akaito in a careless tone. Neru felt his words stab at her like needles. She never expected Akaito to come out with something like that. Neru removed her hands from the zip and looked onto the floor. Akaito tilted her head up gently. His eyes had his usual soft expression in them. Akaito wiped the tears from Neru's eyes. She didn't even realize that she was crying. Akaito kissed her again, and returned to unzipping Neru's dress slowly. Neru tensed up a little as her dress fell to the floor, revealing her in her black and yellow bra and matching underwear. She felt her face grow hot, but it didn't seem to faze Akaito; on the contrary, he was more excited than ever. As he started to toy with Neru's breast, he couldn't actually believe he was going to be able to do _**it**_ with Neru. It was a dream comes true. Akaito smirked as he heard Neru moan as he started to massage her breasts and made to unhook her bra. When he had succeeded in unhooking her bra (it had taken a good few minutes, Neru had obviously done something to it to make it hard to take off), he was surprised that Neru had a good pair of breast on her. She was probably a "C" cup. Akaito took his shirt off quickly, and started to nibble on Neru's nipples hungrily. He smiled as he gained a small squeak from Neru. He looked up at her. Her face was a tomato red, and she looked up at the ceiling to avert Akaito's eyes. Akaito threw off his trousers and his pants so that he was completely naked. Neru blushed, glanced at his member, and suddenly started to… laugh.

'I-I'm sorry, i-it's just that, I haven't s-seen it in the o-open before!' spluttered Neru, stuffing her mouth with her fists. Akaito nibbled at Neru's ear affectionately, which stopped her from laughing, and he ripped Neru's underwear off of her. She felt something enter inside of her, making her squirm a little bit. She looked down to find that Akaito had stuck a finger in her. He started to move the finger in and out at the same pace as Dell, making Neru pant heavily. He entered another finger in her, which made her pant harder and at a quicker pace. He kissed her heavily as he increased his fingering pace. He took his fingers out before she came, which bewildered Neru slightly. Of all the perverted fanfictions she had read, the character would always do what Akaito was doing until their partner came. Akaito removed his lips from Neru's for breath. Red eyes met golden eyes, the pair of them not saying a word. Akaito eye's had a sense of begging in them, as if they wanted permission for something. Neru gave him a simple nod of her head. Akaito kissed her once more, and then Neru felt a sudden sharp pain from her lower region. She yelled out in pain, tear streaming her cheeks. She looked down to find that Akaito was still inside of her, but she looked up at him and cried silently, the pain was very uncomfortable. Akaito kissed her on the cheeks repeatedly as he slowly started thrusting in Neru gently whilst whispering, 'Shh, it's OK. The pain's gonna stop soon. You'll like it eventually.' It was a few minutes of moving back and forth when Akaito had began to gradually get faster. Neru moaned in pleasure, her eyesight going blurry as Akaito kept thrusting into her against the wall, she felt as if there was a warm fire inside her.

'Ah~, A-Akaito, I'm, I'm gonna- _AKAITTOOOOOOOO!' _Neru screamed. Neru clung onto Akaito tightly as she felt her orgasm reach her peak, and Akaito soon followed after her. They yelled at the top of their lungs until they were out of breath and their orgasms were finished, and sunk to the floor together slowly. Neru clung onto Akaito sleepily, her head swimming as she saw small white orbs all over the room. Akaito kissed Neru on the forehead, with Neru now sleeping peacefully. She didn't expect that her first time would be like that.


	14. Painful Memories

_X-x-X-x-**R-I-N**-X-x-X-x_

'That is _it_, I'm going to find those two pair of lovebirds and drag them back to my place by myself if I fucking have to drag them back _by myself_.' Nessa growled, supporting the right side of a very drunk Len. It was 2 AM and Rin and Nessa still couldn't find Teto, Dell, Akaito, _or_ Neru. It was kinda making Rin a bit worried. And Len was, of course _as drunk as hell_. He couldn't harm anyone though because he seemed to be on cloud nine, smiling dolefully at other people and laughing non-stop and singing _Oh What a Beautiful Morning_ non-stop as well. Rin was walking very closely to Len to make sure he wouldn't completely capsize on Nessa. As Nessa started to grumble under her breath about how she'd kill Teto and Neru when she'd find them, Rin could hear moaning from the door next to her. Her face grew hot, but fought the urge to eavesdrop on whoever was in there.

'_Ah~, A-Akaito… Ah~Ah~ I-I - AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~'_ Rin could easily recognise that was Neru's voice squealing. She stopped outside the door and tried to open it. It was locked. But that didn't stop her from trying even harder to open the door. She took a few steps back from the door.

'What are you doing?' asked Nessa in surprise.

'You'll see.' replied Rin in a simple voice. She ran towards the door and kicked it so hard that the door were hanging off the hinges slightly. Akaito was hovering above Neru on the bed; the pair of them was completely _naked_. Rin saw, to her horror, Akaito thrusting into Neru hard at a very fast pace. Akaito thrust into Neru one more time before looking up at Rin.

'Fucking hell Rin, ever heard of knocking?' asked Akaito acidly, sitting up grudgingly grabbing his boxers. Neru covered up her naked body quickly with the bed sheet, not looking Rin in the eye. She seemed to be very interested in the carpet pattern. Nessa was staring at them with her mouth dangling.

'Dear Lord, did I just-?' asked Nessa in shock. Neru grabbed her bra and her dress and got changed quickly, keeping her head on the floor. It took five minutes for Akaito and Neru to get dressed. They walked out together in silence; neither of them was trying to make eye contact with Rin or Nessa. It was a chilly silence that engulfed Rin like freezing water.

'Well, two down, two to go, I guess.' Nessa said.

'I know where those two will be.' said Akaito suddenly. He walked up the hallway in a formal fashion, with Neru, Nessa, Len and Rin following him. Rin was still in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that Neru would have actually had sex so… early. Nessa glanced at Neru.

'_So_, was Akaito big or was he puny down there?' asked Nessa casually. Neru glared at her.

'Shut it. I know you're probably shocked-' Neru started.

'I'm more disgusted than shocked. I can't actually _believe _that you'd do _**it**_ now of all times: a year before graduation!' Nessa hissed. Neru blushed.

'At least you used a condom right?' said Rin cautiously. Neru's cheeks went a deeper shade of red. Nessa raised her eyebrows in a "**you have to be fucking **_**kidding **_**me**" kind of way and looked away from both Rin and Neru. Rin felt her face go hot. OK, she thought, my best friend is no longer a virgin. What other surprises can there be now? When they reached this other door after ten minutes or so of walking, Akaito pushed the door open. The room was completely empty.

'Where the _fuck_ did they go now?' fumed Akaito.

'What the hell are you yelling at?' Dell asked. Rin turned her head to find Dell supporting Teto, who was swaying on the spot. She was giggling like a maniac. Was everybody besides from Rin and Nessa getting drunk tonight?

'Oh what a beautiful morning…' Teto sang.

'Oh what a beautiful day~… I've got a beautiful feeling…' Len sang.

'Everything's going my way~!' Len and Teto sang in harmony, the two of them leaning on each other whilst laughing and giggling. Rin, Dell, Neru and Akaito laughed with them. Nessa just smiled a little.

'OK, Len and Teto seem to be as drunk as my mom on Christmas. Maybe we should just head back to my house.' She said. Rin nodded.

'I think that that would be a good idea. You should call your mom to tell her that we'll be there soon.' Rin said. Nessa nodded and got her cell phone out and started dialling her mom's number. Teto frowned stupidly at Rin.

'Awh, but I'm having –**hiccup- **_fun_ man. An' why can't we jus' go back to **–hiccup- **our place iinsteeadd?' Teto slurred, waving her arms around a little.

'I'm not having you upset Mama Lily or anyone else back home. And if you two came home drunk we don't know what you two can do. Besides, I'm pretty sure Nessa's mom is expecting her to be home soon.' Rin pointed out when Len opened his mouth. Nessa put her phone in her pocket.

'At least one of you guys is talking sense. Well, my car's still outside, so we could really just head straight to my place-'

'Or we could _par-tay~!_' Teto whooped, throwing her arms above her head and waving them around. Dell shook his head at her and grabbed her wrist and pulled them down gently.

'Calm down babe. The party's gonna be over soon. And you're drunk as hell. You need sobering up pronto.' Dell said sternly, looking at Teto like she was a naughty five year old. Teto looked down at her feet and started shuffling them.

'OK Dell-kun.' She murmured. Dell kissed her on the top of her head. He turned to Nessa.

'How do we get out of here?' He asked. Nessa put her thinking face on.

'I think we go down this corridor and there should be some stairs that go down. Then I think, we go left and the front door should be there.' Nessa replied. Dell nodded, and grabbed Len's left arm and swung it round his neck so that Dell was supporting Len.

'Right, I and Akaito will go first with Len, then you guys follow is with Teto. I don't trust those two drunk with each other: Teto's still after Len's blood from last week.' Dell pointed out when Rin looked confused. Then she remembered how Len dropped Rin on the floor and made her get bruises really quickly. And let's just say that Teto got very angry. Akaito rolled his eyes at Dell, but grabbed Len's other arm and threw it round his neck.

'See ya downstairs.' Dell called, and he and Akaito dragged Len down the corridor. Nessa glanced at Teto and grabbed her arm and put it around her neck.

'C'mon girl, let's go home.' Nessa said softly. Teto looked at her sleepily.

'Hmm wha you say…? Oh, OK then…' Teto's head rolled forward, and Rin could hear soft snoring. Neru grabbed Teto's other arm and copied Nessa. The two of them semi dragged Teto down the corridor with Rin following close behind so that she couldn't get lost.

_X-x-X-x-**N-E-R-U**-X-x-X-x_

It took five to ten minutes to get Teto down the stairs. It was easier because Nessa was with her, but Neru couldn't help but think that Teto sure was heavy for looking so God damn skinny. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they turned left to find the front door, which was being held open by Dell.

'Where are Akaito and Len?' Rin asked.

'Oh, Len's vomiting in the pot plants with Akaito watching him.' Dell replied airily. Rin rushed past him out of the door. Dell smiled at Teto softly.

'She must've dozed off, obviously.' He said gently, taking Teto off of Nessa and Neru. He lifted her up bridal style without trouble and carried her outside. Neru walked out and, as Dell said, saw Len puking his guts up in a flower pot full of daisies. Akaito was staying far away from him, with Rin patting him on the back gently whilst saying something to him.

'Where's your car Nessa? I don't think I can take the smell of Len puke anymore?' Neru asked, holding her nose to block out the horrid stench of booze and vomit.

'It'll probably be outside the gates.' Nessa replied. After ten minutes of Len puking, Rin took his arm and draped it around her shoulder. Nessa looked at her as if she was mad. Rin shrugged her shoulders.

'I'll be fine.' She said. They all walked down towards the gates and out onto the street where Nessa's car was.

'OK, Len and Rin with Teto and Dell in the back with Akaito supervising. Neru sits at the front with me.' Nessa said.

'Why am I the babysitter?' Akaito asked, furious. Nessa ignored them, and opened the passenger seat door for him. He glared at her as he climbed inside the car, followed by Len, then Rin, after her were Dell, and finally Teto. Nessa closed the door behind them, and got in the driving seat. Neru walked around the car and climbed into the seat next to her.

.

.

.

_X-x-X-x-**R-I-N**-X-x-X-x_

'OK, you can leave your shoes here, kids. I'll fix you something to eat.' Nessa's mom said warmly, after letting them inside her house. It was a little bit smaller than the foster home, but it had more of a cozy feeling. They were standing in the hall, and started to take their shoes off. Teto had somewhat sobered up in the car, and was able to take her shoes off on her own. Len however, needed a lot of help with his. After that, Nessa led them to a spacious looking sitting room, with a marble fireplace burning brightly in front of them surrounded by sofas. Neru threw herself on one of them, putting her feet up lazily.

'You have a nice house.' Neru sighed, closing her eyes. Nessa lifted her feet up and swung them around, and sat next to her. Rin sat on the floor, and Len stumbled into the room and rested his head on her legs.

'Your legs are really soft…' Len murmured. Rin laughed and started stroking his hair, which somehow made him purr. Rin laughed even more. Nessa's mom came in with sandwiches after a few minutes. Rin could tell that she was the spitting image of her mom, except that her mom had darker skin than Nessa. She was small and fragile looking, but she looked so welcoming.

'Here you are kids, something to keep you through the night. I've prepared a room for the boys to share next door, and the girls can stay down here if you want.' Nessa's mom suggested.

'We'll be fine, thank you Miss. Cassidy.' Rin replied. Nessa's mom smiled at her.

'Help yourselves to the sandwiches.' She said, setting them on the coffee table. She left the room after that and closed the door after that. Dell stretched a little bit whilst yawning.

'Man, I'm exhausted. I think I'm just gonna go straight to bed. C'mon Akaito, get your lazy ass off that couch.' Dell added, grabbing the collar of Akaito's shirt.

'Hey, what the hell man stop it- _get off of me now!_' Akaito protested. Dell ignored him and dragged him out of the room and closed the door behind him. Rin shook her head.

'I _still_ don't get why you'd be willing to let him fuck you.' Nessa said exasperatedly. Neru glared at her.

'Let's not argue now. Let's just go to sleep.' Rim murmured; the warmth of the fire was making her sleepy. Nessa yawned and nodded.

'OK then. We can eat the sandwiches later on in the night.' Nessa murmured. Rin grabbed a pillow from the sofa, put it on the floor, and rested her head on it. Len crawled towards Rin, wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep straight away. Rin smiled to herself, her eyelids getting heavy. Everything was drifting away as Rin was falling asleep…

* * *

_"I'm s-sorry, I know I'm over due, but leave my family alone!" Daddy begged. Rin was sitting in the corner covering her ears, eyes screwed shut. Three men were hitting Mommy a lot, but Rin didn't know what to do. A man with purple hair walked towards Daddy and hit him over the head with a gun hard. Daddy fell onto the floor whilst groaning in pain. The man glared at Daddy._

_"P-please, d-don't hurt Daddy…" Rin cried. The man ignored her._

_"I told you, Richie, I don't like people that don't keep promises." The man said, putting the gun to Daddy's arm. There was a loud bang noise and Daddy jerked up a little bit. Then he fell onto the floor. He wasn't moving at all. Mommy started crying a lot, and crawled towards Rin and hugged her tightly._

_"M-mommy, why is Daddy not moving?" Rin asked. But Mommy didn't answer her. The man grabbed Mommy's hair and dragged her across the floor as she screamed._

_'M-mommy, don't leave me!' Rin yelled, getting onto her feet, running towards Mommy. One of the mean men grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her up so that her feet left the ground. He had black hair and red eyes._

_"Awh, aren't you cute?" The man sneered, shaking Rin a lot. The purple man laughed._

_"P-Please mister, I-I'll do what you w-want, but don't k-kill Mommy. She g-gives me hugs and k-kisses a lot." Rin whimpered, looking at the purple man. He laughed._

_"You know what, I just had an idea. I'm gonna give you a reason not to mess with me… Hey Richie, you still with us buddy?" The man said, pulling Daddy's head up. Daddy's face had gone really pale. The purple man glanced at the black haired man and gave him a nod. The black haired man laughed. He tugged at Rin's new polka dot night gown so that she was just in her underwear. Rin tried to cover herself with her other arm; Daddy said that a man should only see a woman's body after they're married. The scary men laughed at Rin as she struggled. The black haired man dropped her on the floor, but two other men had already grabbed her arms and legs._

_"You know what to do boys." The purple man said. They started to laugh even more as they started to touch Rin in places that she never thought could be touched that way. She squirmed and tried to kick the men, but they were too strong. Mommy was crying, and Daddy was yelling._

_"Mommy, make them stop touching me." Rin pleaded. One of them took Rin's underwear off so that she was completely naked. The man touched her there, which made Rin cry. She didn't like it at all. She felt a sharp pain on one of her arms. She screamed._

_"Just shut the kid up!" The purple man growled. She felt the same sharp pain over and over again on both of her arms, and she felt something warm trickling down her arms. Everything was blurring, and Rin couldn't scream anymore, all she could do was… cry, and that was it. Rin looked at both of her arms which made Rin feel sick; her arms were covered in cuts and blood._

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Daddy yelled. They stopped touching Rin, who was crying non-stop because of the pain in her arms. Daddy started to struggle against the man._

_"I-it hurts, mister… I-I don't like it…" Rin cried._

_"Rin, everything's gonna be OK, I promise." Daddy said in a determined voice. The purple laughed, pointing the gun at the back of Daddy's head and pulled the trigger. Another bang, and Daddy's head, flopped in the man's hand. Mommy screamed again. She got to her feet and ran towards Rin. She grabbed Rin's favourite blanky and wrapped it around Rin and held her tightly to her as Rin cried. The men laughed at them._

_"How pathetic can this get?" The purple man sneered. Mommy was crouching on the floor whilst holding Rin. Rin couldn't really see what was going on because Mommy was holding her to her chest. Rin heard another bang, and Mommy fell on her side, and Rin hit her head on the floor. Rin looked up at Mommy. Her eyes were closed. There was blood all over one side of Mommy's head. _

_"Mommy, w-why won't you w-wake up?" Rin asked, shaking Mommy's shoulders gently. But for some reason, Mommy wasn't moving. Her head was bleeding badly. The purple man glanced at Rin._

_"We're done boys. Let's get out of here." He said coldly. Then all the men left for some reason. _This is a dream, Rin thought to herself, you can wake up now, you've seen enough. She wanted out of this nightmare. She wanted to get away_-_

_"No…no…" Rin choked, shaking Mommy's shoulder hard. Mommy wasn't waking up, but… why? Rin just wanted them to wake up and put her back in bed. She could smell something funny, but she couldn't make out the smell…_

'No…'

_Rin crept towards the door and opened it cautiously, and saw something that made her scream. Flames were roaring in the hallway furiously, burning the banister of the staircase…_

'Please, I don't want to see this…'

_Rin ran back inside the room towards Mommy and started shaking her shoulders again. She wanted Mommy to wake up so that she and Daddy could leave._

_"MOMMY WAKE UP, EVERYTHING'S BURNING, WAKE UP!" Rin screamed, pulling Mommy's hair. That usually wakes her up, but wasn't it working? It always works… everything was starting to burn, draped in flames; the heat was so high that Rin was sweating. Mommy started burning. Rin screamed again…_

* * *

'Rin, _wake up_!' Len yelled. Rin opened her eyes to find herself back in Nessa's sitting room with the fire glowing softly, with Len's hands on her shoulders. Rin looked over Len's shoulder with her mouth wide open. She was screaming in her sleep. Nessa was looking at her with a concerned look on her face. Neru and Teto were still asleep. They had gotten so used to her having her nightmares that they could sleep through it without any worries.

'Rin, are you alright?' Nessa asked. She looked terrified. Rin realized that she was sweating, and wiped her forehead.

'I-I'm fine, b-but I don't r-remember what h-happened.' Rin stuttered. She was shivering now, but she wasn't cold. She didn't know why she was shivering.

'You were having a dream, and you were talking in your sleep. And you said… things…' Nessa muttered, looking into the fire. Rin closed her eyes. What was she saying? Was she begging the men to stop hurting her, asking her mom why she wasn't waking up?

'Rin, what did happen to your parents?' Len asked gently. Rin looked at him. He looked like he'd sobered up, and his eyes showed so much concern and love for her. She could trust Len with anything. Rin glanced at Nessa. She looked as if she was ready to cry. Was she going to be able to listen without bursting into tears? But she was a tough character; surely, she could manage with it.

'W-well, it happened on New Year's Eve… but if I tell you promise me you won't say anything to anyone.' Rin said in a pleading tone.


	15. Panicky Feelings

**I'm still alive people! :D I'm happy that so many people are liking this fanfic, even if this was written on a random mood. So many people from different countries have read this, it makes me feel so special ; A ;**

* * *

_X-x-X-x-__**N-E-S-S-A-**__X-x-X-x_

Nessa watched Len wrap his arms around Rin when they were falling asleep. Those two were the cutest couple she had seen ever. Teto had already fallen asleep on the sofa. Neru yawned.

'Boy, am I _tired_… meh, at least your mom left us food!' said Neru happily, grabbing a sandwich. Nessa raised an eyebrow at Neru. Neru rolled her eyes at her and threw the sandwich back on the tray.

'OK, what the hell is wrong with you this time?' Neru asked.

'Well, mainly that you'd let Akaito shag you is what's bothering me. And you didn't use any kind of protection. I take it you haven't heard of pregnancy.' Nessa snapped. Neru blushed furiously.

'You're not my mom, Nessa-' Neru snarled.

'I'm doing a better job than her!' Nessa shot back. Nessa glared into the flames of the fireplace, her insides boiling. After a while, Neru sighed.

'I know what I did was stupid. But there _was_ a reason.' Neru said. Nessa looked at her.

'And what was this reason? Or even, what is a _good_ reason?' Nessa asked. Neru's cheeks went a little bit pink.

'W-well, Akaito said that if I have sex with him, it'd prove to him that I love him. He said that if I wouldn't do it with him he thought that I wouldn't love him.' She replied sheepishly. Nessa shook her head at Neru in a pitying way.

'Neru, you fell right into his little game.' Nessa sighed, lying back on the sofa. Nessa's frustration against Neru turned to pity: Neru was a little bit naļve with Akaito, and hey, actions speak louder than words. Neru yawned again.

'Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, please?' Neru asked desperately. Ness looked at her. Then she nodded.

'I'm going to sleep now...' Neru murmured. She rested her head on the sofa and fell asleep. Nessa watched her for a few minutes. Akaito was _so _dead tomorrow. But Nessa was getting drowsy, so she rested her head on the arm of the sofa and she felt herself drifting off…

Nessa woke up to Rin whimpering in her sleep. She sat up a little grudgingly, and saw Rin whimpering and shaking madly.

'_P-please d-don't hurt daddy.'_ Rin whimpered, clinging onto herself. Nessa edged towards her.

'Rin, are you alright?' She asked. She knew it was a stupid question to ask, but she just wanted to make sure. Rin was shaking her head, tears leaking out of her eyes.

'_Mommy, w-why won't you w-wake up?'_ Rin said, scratching her arms. She was starting to make some of her scars bleed. '_Oh God, what is she __**doing**__ to herself?' _Nessa thought to herself in horror. Rin's scars were bleeding slightly, but Rin just kept scratching them. Nessa went to stop her.

'Rin, you need to wake up-' Nessa said loudly. Rin screamed so loud that it startled Nessa. Len jerked up straight away. His face went pale, and he started shaking Rin by the shoulders.

'Rin, _wake up_!' Len yelled. Rin opened her eyes and stopped screaming as soon as she opened. Rin looked over Len's shoulder with her mouth wide open. Nessa was looking at her with a concerned look; Rin was sweating like crazy, and her mouth was frozen. Rin was probably so shocked.

'Rin, are you alright?' Nessa asked. She was terrified. What just _happened _just then? Nessa wanted to know what was so horrible and terrifying for her to be screaming like she was being killed.

'I-I'm fine, b-but I don't r-remember what h-happened.' Rin stuttered. She was shivering now, but she couldn't cold, sleeping by the fire for a long time.

'You were having a dream, and you were talking in your sleep. And you said… things…' Nessa muttered, looking into the fire. She didn't want to tell Rin what things she was saying. She knew that that would upset her anyway.

'Rin, what did happen to your parents?' Len asked gently. Rin looked at him. She looked like she was contemplating something. Then she looked at Nessa. Nessa did try to put on a brave face, but for some reason, she felt her eyes watering a little bit. She had to be strong; she wanted Rin to know that Nessa wasn't going to break down. She'd never do that again.

'W-well, it happened on New Year's Eve… but if I tell you promise me you won't say anything to anyone.' Rin said in a pleading tone.

'We won't tell anyone, right Nessa?' Len said reassuringly, glancing at Nessa. Nessa nodded. She still couldn't get over the things what Rin was saying in her sleep. _Please don't hurt daddy; Mommy, who won't you wake up?_ It hurt Nessa to see Rin like that. It broke her heart really. Rin took a deep breath.

'Well, I was woken up by yelling from my mom and dad's room. So I went inside to see what was going on. I saw these… mafia guys beating up my mom and dad. I-I didn't know w-what to do… I asked them what they were doing and then they started on me. It was horrible. During that I… I thought I was gonna die.' Rin croaked, looking terrified. Nessa looked at her. Was it her, or had Rin become really pale? She was shivering again, and Len grabbed her hand gently.

'It's OK Rin; you don't have to tell us anymore if you don't want to.' Nessa said softly. She never liked seeing any of her friends upset. Rin shook her head.

'I-It's OK, I can do it… I remember one of them shooting my dad in the shoulder and beating up my mom. I begged them to stop it, and at first, t-they ignored me. But then they… did things to me… _horrible _things.' Rin stammered. She started hugging herself desperately.

'My dad told me that everything was gonna be OK, but then… then-' Rin started crying suddenly, her hands covering her face. She wailed uncontrollably with Len hugging her tightly.

'H-he p-p-promised me everything w-was gonna b-be fine! B-but- _THEY KILLED THEM! THEY KILLED MY MOM AND DAD LIKE SCUM!' _Rin wailed into Len's chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. Nessa glanced at Neru and Teto. Why the _fuck_ weren't they waking up?

'I-I saw them d-die, a-and t-then, tho-those guys l-left… an then… then… everything was on fire. A-and…' Rin started crying again.

'Rin… Rin! Look at me!' Nessa yelled. Rin stopped wailing and looked at Nessa with wide eyes.

'You don't have to worry about them anymore! Yeah, they took your family away, but _you're still here._ Don't give them the satisfaction of remembering them. You're only letting them win by being scared of them! My mom always says that God does these things for a reason. He's got something planned for you that can make you better than ever!' Nessa said defiantly. She hugged Rin tightly.

'I know how you feel… you feel that no-one can understand what you went through, that… that you'll never be able to pull through it… you feel so helpless…' Nessa murmured. She sensed Rin tense a little bit.

'Obviously I haven't been _exactly_ what you've been through, but I've experienced the emotions and… similar experiences. My mom, she's sick. She won't tell me with what, but one day she collapsed and I almost lost her. But… no-one seemed to mind. I felt lost, like I had no-one to help me. My dad wasn't in a proper state to look after me, so I had to live with my uncle…' Nessa trailed off. She felt her chest getting tighter, but she tried ignored the feeling. But it wouldn't go away, and she didn't know why. She let go of Rin and looked into the fire again, trying to distract herself from the pain in her chest.

'N-Nessa, are you OK?' Rin asked timidly. Nessa blinked in surprise. She must have stopped talking for a good five minutes.

'Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't want you to be scared of them anymore. They won't touch you. Not while I'm around.' Nessa said in a determined voice. Rin's eyes started to water up, and she hugged Nessa again and started to cry. Nessa patted her on the head gently until Rin drifted off to sleep. Len smiled at Rin, and took her off of Nessa.

'I'm just, gonna go get a drink.' Nessa muttered to Len as he set Rin on one of the sofas. Len nodded. Nessa stood and walked towards the door.

'Hey, Nessa, what you said to Rin, you err, didn't have to mention about what happened to you with your mom and all…' Len said. Nessa shrugged her shoulders; the tight pain in her chest had come back.

'It's fine. I don't mind anyway. It's in the past.' Nessa said airily. She left the room and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. As she filled the glass with water, she wondered why she felt so panicky and scared.


	16. Unexpected News

**To those who are reading this now, have a very Meryy Christmas! And a Happy New Year!**

* * *

_X-x-X-x-__**R-I-N**__-X-x-X-x_

Rin was staring at the clock in her History class literally once every two seconds. It was the last day of school until the Christmas vacation, and Dr. Dunlop, the main History teacher with silver hair, pale eyes and his well known stutter, was droning on about something that Rin kinda knew _anyway_. She knew all about the My Lai Massacre of 1967 and the Charlie Company soldiers and that guy… who was it, William Calley or something like that? Any who, Rin was getting bored of him repeating the same old points to the class when they weren't even paying attention. On Rin's left Len had decided that he was going to doodle a very cute drawing of a rabbit for some reason. In front of Rin were Teto and Dell, who were writing down notes as if they were worth all the gold in the world. Behind Rin was Nessa, who was reading the History textbook making more notes in her huge notepad that was already half full of those History notes anyway. And to Rin's right was Neru, but she didn't look that well to be honest. She looked as if she was trying to not throw up as she was listening to Dr. Dunlop. She put her hand up hesitantly.

'Err, Dr. Dunlop? C-Can I be excused? I don't feel too good…' Neru murmured. Dr. Dunlop rolled his eyes at her.

'V-very well then, b-b-but you'll have to copy your n-n-n-notes in your fr-fr-free time.' He replied. Neru nodded and stood up from her chair, grabbing her little bag. She rushed out of the classroom, hand clasped over her mouth. Now Rin was suddenly curious. She really wanted to know what was wrong with Neru. She hadn't been the same for the past six weeks. After a few seconds, Rin put her hand up. Dr. Dunlop stopped talking and looked at her.

'W-What's the matter with y-y-you three?' He asked exasperatedly. Rin frowned, but then she realised; Teto and Nessa put their hands up as well. The three of them looked at each other, and then to Dr. Dunlop.

'We need the toilet sir.' They said. Dr. Dunlop sighed heavily and started shaking his head at them.

'You g-g-g-g-girls these days… very well, at least I-I-I know you've made an effort to make some n-n-n-n-notes for your assignment over the Christmas v-v-v-vacation. You might as well t-t-take your stuff girls,' Dr. Dunlop added as Rin Teto and Nessa were standing up, 'there's only t-t-ten minutes to the bell a-a-anyway.' Rin nodded, packed her backpack and swung it over her shoulders. Len looked at her enviously, and Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

'Oh, R-R-Rin, c-c-can you take Neru's stuff f-f-for me as well.' Dr. Dunlop asked. Rin nodded, and packed all of Neru's stuff into Neru's backpack. Rin grabbed Neru's back and walked out of the room, with Teto and Nessa right behind.

'I take it that you two are wondering what's up with Neru then as well?' Nessa asked casually after five minutes of walking. Teto and Rin nodded at her. Nessa laughed

'That girl has a _lot _to explain for these past seven weeks. She's been running off to the toilets non-stop and fainting left right and centre!' Nessa exclaimed, turning a corner and walking past the Chemistry lab. Rin couldn't help but with agreeing with Nessa on that point; Neru had fainted last week during gymnastics when she was doing the rope climbing and almost broke her neck. Everyone freaked out; even _Hatsune_ got a little bit worried. And the week before that Neru was in the bathroom at the foster home for ten minutes of non-stop vomiting. Rin was hoping that Neru wasn't turning bulimic on them all. Rin had been there, done that, got the freaking the T-shirt. They reached the toilets and Nessa opened the door for them to enter.

Rin could hear distinct sobbing. She walked inside the toilets to find Neru on her knees, sobbing her heart out, her hair was framed around her face as her hair bobble was gone. Teto crouched down next to Neru and wrapped her arm around Neru's shoulder.

'Neru, what's the matter? Is everything OK?' Teto asked hesitantly, glancing at Rin desperately. Rin knelt down next to Neru and started hugging her. Neru returned the hug, sobbing and sobbing harder than ever. Nessa was looking at the sink for some reason. She reached inside and revealed a long stick. Then she went pale, as in, almost ghost white pale. Rin knew that this was _not_ a good sign at all.

'No way… there is no _fucking_ way…' Nessa said in disbelief. Rin stood up. Nessa wasn't holding a stick at all. She was holding a pregnancy test.

And, to Rin's horror, it was a _**positive**_one at that.

Rin gasped loudly, hands flying to her mouth in shock. Nessa looked at Neru with shock.

'Neru, is this…?' Nessa asked, waving the pregnancy test. Neru looked up at her. She looked utterly defeated and she looked so _small_. Neru gave her a very small nod, and looked onto the floor. Teto bounced up to her feet and looked at the pregnancy test herself. She looked horrified.

'You're pregnant.' Teto said numbly, stumbling into the wall. It looked as if the shock hit her hard. Neru stood up slowly. Rin found herself shaking her head.

'You can't be pregnant, you _can't _be!' Rin said in horror. Nessa laughed icily. She looked furious. But for some reason, Rin had a feeling that she wasn't mad at Neru.

'The little bastard's Akaito's. I'm right aren't I?' Nessa snapped. Neru flinched when Nessa said "bastard," but she nodded nonetheless. Nessa started cracking her knuckles.

'That is it. I'm gonna fucking _kill _the prick.' She hissed. Rin grabbed her arm and stopped Nessa from leaving.

'Nessa, you have to stay calm for Neru's sake. She needs support. And besides, maybe the test is wrong.' Teto said hopefully. Nessa laughed.

'You can't fake a pregnancy test. Her life's fucked up. This was from that Bonfire party wasn't it? No point in crying Neru,' Nessa added harshly as Neru burst into tears again, 'I'm just being rational. I wanna know if Akaito would be willing to help look after his little bastard when it's born.' Teto started trying to calm Neru down. Rin pulled Nessa to the other side of the toilets away from Neru and Teto.

'I know you're angry Nessa, but there's no need to take it out on Neru at a time like this!' Rin said softly. Nessa chuckled darkly.

'If you think I'm angry _now_ Rin, just wait until you see what I'm like with _Akaito_. That'll be a lot more than an eruption, let alone a few fireworks.' Nessa hissed. Rin frowned. Nessa wasn't acting like her usual self at all.

'What happened to the Nessa who told me that my parents died for a reason? Where's the Nessa who said that God was on my side?' Rin asked, tears swelling up in her eyes. Nessa rubbed her forehead hard and sighed heavily.

'Look Rin, I'm only acting like this because I know what this is like. I didn't get pregnant at a young age,' Nessa added quickly, 'but my mom did. My eldest brother's dad fucked off as soon as my mom told him about my brother.' Nessa looked at Neru. She walked towards and hugged her tightly.

'I'm sorry for yelling at you Neru; I just don't want you to throw your life away like what my mom did.' Nessa murmured. Neru hugged Nessa back and just started crying all over again. Teto and Rin looked at each other. Rin had a few ideas on what they were both thinking: the first thing was how the _hell_ they were going to break this to Mama Lily; the second thing was how the _hell_ they were going to break this to _Akaito_.

* * *

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_X-x-X-x-__**R-I-N**__-X-x-X-x_

As expected, all hell broke loose when Rin, Teto, Neru and Nessa walked back to the foster home in the snow. When Neru pulled Mama Lily to one side and told her about her "little problem" (pardon the pun), of course, Mama Lily went shooting through the roof. Literally, she jumped up so high she almost hit the ceiling she was that shocked. Then she got angry. As in she got _**angry**_.

'Why, Neru? I mean, I taught you all the things you should and shouldn't do didn't I teach you well enough? I lead you down the right path!' Mama Lily shrieked.

'Now Lily, calm down for a few-' Leon said calmly. Mama Lily whacked him over the head with a frying pan, completely K-Oed as he landed on the floor. Teto took it upon herself to drag Leon into the main room. She had the advantage really. Mama Lily could be scary when she wanted to be.

'Ma'am, please listen. You know that it's not just Neru's fault in this right?' asked Nessa calmly, stepping in front of Neru protectively. Mama Lily collapsed against the wall, head in her hands.

'I'm not mad at _Neru_. I'm mad at the fact that she wasn't _careful_… at least tell me that you know who the father is.' Mama Lily groaned, looking up at them. Neru hesitated, and then nodded guiltily. She looked at Nessa pleadingly. To Rin it seemed that Neru was completely dependent on Nessa. Nessa sighed.

'The dad's Akaito. I know this because Neru told me.' Nessa added when Mama Lily opened her mouth. She closed her mouth, eyes wide in surprised. But then she got angry again. She rushed upstairs yelling her head off about how she was going to slaughter Akaito.

'What did I miss?' asked Teto curiously. There was a yell from upstairs, which was obviously Akaito's yelling. Neru looked terrified and burst out crying again. Nessa put her arm around her consolingly and gave her a one arm hug. After a few seconds later, Rin saw to her surprise Mama Lily literally flinging Akaito down the stairs. He landed on his head pretty hard, and he looked at them all dizzily.

'Geez, what's wrong with the old bat- Neru, are you OK?' asked Akaito, jumping up onto his feet. He made his way towards Neru, but Nessa stepped in front of her. Akaito looked shocked. Rin felt something tug at her skirt. She looked down to see Gumi, who was wearing a dark green dress and a very large coat that kinda made her look like a penguin with earmuffs and a green hat.

'Onee-chan, where's your coat?' Gumi asked. Rin was confused.

'What do you mean Gumi?' Rin asked in return. Gumi put her arms up and Rin picked her up. Gumi was a lot happier now at the foster home, _and_ she was gradually starting to warm up to Leon, which was indeed a major bonus. She even started calling him "Papa Lee".

'You said that you'd take me Christmas shopping, onee-chan.' Gumi said in a simple tone. _Oh_. Rin suddenly remembered how she said to Gumi earlier that morning that she was going to take her shopping to buy presents for Mama Lily. Rin looked at Nessa.

'Rin, you made a promise. I'll try my best to calm everyone down.' Nessa said firmly. Rin smiled at her and put Gumi down.

'OK, let me just get some warmer clothes on and we'll be off as soon as possible.' Rin said warmly. Gumi smiled at her widely.


	17. Curious Behaviour

_X-x-X-x-__**G-U-M-I**__-X-x-X-x_

'You said that you'd take me Christmas shopping, onee-chan.' Gumi said in a simple tone. Rin looked as if she remembered something. She turned to the other girl who Gumi saw a lot lately, with chocolate skin and really dark hair and matching eyes. Gumi thought that she was really pretty.

'Rin, you made a promise. I'll try my best to calm everyone down.' The girl said firmly. Rin smiled at her and put Gumi down.

'OK, let me just get some warmer clothes on and we'll be off as soon as possible.' Rin said warmly. Gumi smiled at her widely. Rin gave Gumi a hug, and rushed up the stairs, her bunny ears bouncing up and down as she went. Gumi had been excited all day about her shopping trip with Rin. Gumi wanted to buy something for Mama and Papa for Christmas, to say thank you for being nice to her and not hitting her so much. She wanted to buy something for Rin too, for letting her share her room with Gumi and acting really nice as well. But she didn't want to tell _Rin_ that, it would ruin the surprise! Gumi was sitting on the step, fiddling with her new furry boots that were next to the steps. Rin bought them last week for her because Gumi was pretty desperate for them; they were chocolate brown with cream fur on the inside and matching colored fluff that trimmed the outside top part. And Gumi wanted them badly. But she only had two dollars from spending most of her money on a new bunny teddy that looked like Snuffles. So Rin bought them for her. Gumi's always wore them ever since; she's even wore them in the bath, but Mama told her that they would break if they touched water too much.

But Gumi could tell that Mama wasn't happy at all.

'You should have known the consequences of your actions, the pair of you! Don't you roll your eyes at me Akaito,' Mama yelled at the boy with red hair, 'this is half of your problem anyway!'

'She said she wanted to have sex with me, if she didn't she would have said so-' Akaito said coolly. The girl with the chocolate skin stepped forward and slapped Akaito in the face. Everyone was stunned silent; even Mama stopped yelling.

'Don't lie Akaito; I _know_ what happened between you two that night, saying that "_Oh, if you loved me you'd have sex with me."_ You're _pathetic_. Stop twisting the past to fit your liking. Life doesn't work that way. Neru is pregnant with _your_ kid, whether you like or _not_. Do I make myself clear?' The girl added sharply. Gumi couldn't help but be in awe. That girl was so _cool_. Gumi could hear footsteps, and looked up to see Rin. She was wearing a very pale dress with the hem of the dress covered with fur, a pale yellow scarf and a cream colored long sleeved fluffy coat that reached her waist and a cute pair of yellow earmuffs and some boots that looked exactly liked Gumi's boots. But Gumi was still wondering how she was able to keep her bow on with the earmuffs and all.

'OK Gumi, just get your boots on and we'll be off.' said Rin chirpily, beaming at Gumi brightly. Gumi shoved her boots on quickly as Rin went to grab a pair of keys from the hook in the wall next to the front door. Just as Gumi got her boots on, Rin got onto her knees and looped a scarf over Gumi's neck. It was bright orange, and Gumi thought that it was really soft. And what made it better what that _it was orange_. In Gumi's opinion, anything with orange on it was worthy of her.

'This is the scarf that _my_ mommy gave to me when I was your age. It kept me warm during any cold weather and it made me very lucky, so it should keep you just as warm and lucky as well.' said Rin warmly, her eyes beginning to get very teary. Gumi thought that she could cheer her up, so she did was she would usually do to cheer Mommy up after Daddy would beat her and kissed Rin on the tip of her nose. Rin looked shocked, and her cheeks went really pink, but she started giggling a bit. So Gumi took that to say that Rin was happy again. Rin stood up and Gumi automatically grabbed Rin's hand.

'We're going now Mama Lily. We should be back by seven at least!' Rin called as she opened the door. Gumi waved behind her and walked through the door with Rin. To Gumi's surprise, it was snowing! Gumi hadn't actually seen snow before, but she heard about it a lot. There was already a thick layer of snow on the ground and covering everything in sight. It was like a picture from a Christmas card. As they walked down the path, Gumi kept trying to catch the little snowflakes on her tongue. One _did_ land on her tongue, but it suddenly melted.

'Onee-chan, why do snowflakes melt when they land on your tongue?' asked Gumi, curious. Rin shrugged her shoulders.

'That sounds like a question you should ask Len-kun.' replied Rin. Gumi made a little mental note.

The walk to the shops wasn't long, a good five or ten minute walking. But when the winds became a lot colder and harsher, Gumi was half-thinking of asking Rin to take her back to the home and just do the shopping during the week before Christmas. But Gumi didn't say anything; she wasn't going to let the winds defeat her! When they reached the shops, Rin lead Gumi into a café. It was _really _warm, and it smelt nice. Like cookies and hot cocoa.

'Before we do any shopping, we need to warm you up missy; your nose is already turning blue.' Rin said, picking Gumi up. Gumi clung onto her tightly. Rin was surprisingly really warm for some reason. Maybe her coat was really warm on the inside. Rin carried Gumi to a table in the corner with really huge stuffed chairs. Rin set Gumi down on one of the chairs gently.

'Stay right here, OK? I'm gonna get you a drink.' Rin beamed, giving Gumi a small cuddle. Gumi nodded, even though she still didn't like being alone. Rin walked towards the line of people who were waiting to get a hot drink. So Gumi decided that she would just hum a song to herself, but what song, she didn't know. Rin had taught her plenty of songs ever since Gumi came to the home. So she started humming on of Onee-chan's songs called "Skeleton Life." Gumi liked the beat to the song, even though she never really understood the reason about the song. Rin came back a few minutes after Gumi stopped humming with a tray that had two _huge_ mugs and even a chocolate bar on it as well.

'Here you go Gumi; I got you a hot cocoa. You do like hot cocoa, right?' asked Rin suddenly, as she passed Gumi one of the mugs. Gumi nodded and took a little sip on it, which burnt her tongue _a lot_.

'Owwie, onee-chan, I burnt my tongue.' Gumi mumbled, her poor tongue stinging like crazy. Rin sighed a bit, and pulled Gumi towards her. Gumi then automatically started to nuzzle her head into Rin's chest. It was a usual thing really. So Rin decided that she was going to give Gumi her drink, which Gumi didn't mind really. Rin looked up as Gumi started to eat the chocolate bar. Rin went really still. She was like a statue. She was even turning white.

'Onee-chan, what's the matter?' asked Gumi. Rin didn't reply. Instead Rin just grabbed Gumi, picked her up and literally ran out of the café with Gumi.

'_Aaah,_ onee-chan slow down, where are we going?' Gumi cried. But Rin didn't even reply to her when she asked her that question. Gumi looked at Rin as they arrived outside a toy store. Rin looked out of breath, and scared at the same time.

'Onee-chan, you're scaring me…' murmured Gumi. She didn't like Rin acting like the way she was at all. It really scared her. Rin put Gumi down onto the floor and looked at Gumi.

'Gumi, listen to me. I want you to stay close to me in this shop. Don't leave my side, and if you get lost, wait _inside_ by the doors, and _don't talk to strangers_. I'll come straight to the doors if you're not by me.' Rin said sternly. Gumi nodded. What was wrong with Rin?

* * *

It should be easy to realize what Rin was scared of in this chapter.

I made it so obvious, but I'm sure you guys are smart enough to realize Rin's reason for her sudden rash reaction.


	18. Hunted

**Hello! Haven't updated this in a while, but this was rather... uncomfortable for me to write. but I'm just sticking to the plot ((I should have really thought this through TT_TT))**

* * *

_X-x-X-x-__**R-I-N**__-X-x-X-x_

In the toy shop, Rin was trying hard to act calm and normal around Gumi. But Rin found herself constantly looking over her shoulder. She was scared. She was sick with fear and horror; she didn't want to go through all that again. She could remember her paranoia from when she was a kid; always hiding behind Mama Lily, looking behind her shoulder constantly. The only difference now was that Rin couldn't hide behind some random person. Gumi kept giving her funny looks as she clung onto Rin's hand tightly as Rin dragged her through the shop until they reached the center of it.

'OK then, Gumi. What do you wanna do in here?' Rin asked cheerily, trying hard to keep her eyes on Gumi. Gumi started shuffling her feet a little.

'I wanna go home.' She murmured. Rin frowned at Gumi.

'Come on Gumi, this is a little kid's paradise! There's gotta be _something_ in here that you like.' Rin said, picking Gumi up and walking around the different toys that were on display. Gumi clung onto Rin's shoulder.

'I wanna go home so you can act normal again.' Gumi said softly, looking into Rin's eyes. Rin smiled at her and cuddled Gumi tightly.

'Don't worry about me Gumi, ok? Now come on, let's look around for a bit.' Rin suggested, leading Gumi to a bright, sparkling sphere with glitter floating inside it. Thankfully for Rin, Gumi was easily distracted by the lights to notice Rin looking over her shoulder again, so that they weren't being followed. Rin didn't really care what happened. She was more concerned about what would happen to Gumi.

* * *

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gumi and Rin were starting to gradually enjoying themselves in the toy store, playing with the new toys and being dazzled by the bright lights of them all. Gumi was of course the most fascinated; she had never really been let out the house when she was with her mom and dad. Dad would usually forbid it. He'd say he'd give Gumi a special punishment, which was really touching her at night when he wasn't meant to. Rin on the other hand, had been to this particular toy store so many times that they were beginning to recognize her being there; they all started ruffling her hair playfully if they saw her.

But something caught Gumi's eyes.

It was a cute little necklace, with a pearl inside a Silver Star charm that twinkled like crazy. Gumi wandered towards the necklace, transfixed like in a trance. She really wanted that necklace. She wanted it desperately.

'You lost munchkin?' A voice asked. Gumi looked up to see a man with black hair and really red eyes grinning at her. He looked scruffy, with holes in his shirt and his trousers falling apart a little bit. Gumi shook her head. The man's eyes twinkled at her.

'You like that necklace, huh?' He asked, nodding to the necklace. Gumi nodded at him slowly, edging away from him. But he just took a step closer to her.

'Want me to find your mommy with ya?' The man asked, holding out his hand. Gumi shook her head at him. She remembered that Rin told her that she shouldn't talk to strangers. He grabbed Gumi's hand, which suddenly made Gumi feel uncomfortable because his hand was so cold and clammy.

'But, onee-chan's over there…' She murmured, turning her head. But to her horror, there was a huge crowd that seemed to have hidden Rin. The man smiled at her again, and started dragging Gumi away from the pretty necklace.

'Let me go, please.' Gumi asked, whimpering slightly. But the man ignored her and dragged her away from Rin, saying that he was going to take Gumi to her.

* * *

Rin was in an absolute panic. She had left Gumi for _one second_, and now she had no idea where she was. Rin rushed towards the doors of the shop, but to her horror, Gumi wasn't there. Rin rubbed her head in a tired way, looking around the shop constantly. She looked through the shop window. It had stopped snowing now, but there was a thick layer of snow on the ground. And what made it worse was that the street was full of people. Rin looked through the crowd intensely, praying to find some green hair or some small coat with boots. After a while, Rin decided that it would be best if she left the shop. She made her way through the crowd of people, calling out for Gumi desperately. She would never forgive herself if anything bad had happened to Gumi. But then Rin stepped on something. She looked down, and picked a small green hat. Her stomach churned as she broke into a sprint.

* * *

The man was leading Gumi down an alleyway, and it was already dark. Gumi was wondering why Rin would be here of all places. The man didn't say anything, but he stared at Gumi hungrily; it was the same way daddy would look at her before he'd start touching her. Gumi stopped walking and turned her head to look behind her. She had no idea where she was at all. They were the only two people there as well; this part of town must have been deserted.

'What's wrong kid, don't you want to see your sis?' The man asked suddenly. Gumi jumped slightly and looked at him. His eyes were twinkling at her sinisterly as he crouched down so that he was a little bit taller than Gumi.

'But Rin-chan isn't here.' Gumi said in a simple voice. The guy's eyes widened a bit for some reason. He looked really shocked. But then his eyes slightly went dazed and held Gumi's arms.

'… She's the one with the bow, isn't she?' He asked smoothly, stroking Gumi's arms gently. Gumi tensed up suddenly and backed away from him. The man edged closer to Gumi, who was suddenly feeling nervous. Gumi just wanted Rin to find her and take her home.

'_Gumi! Where are you?'_ Rin yelled, looking down the alleyway. Gumi gasped and rushed towards Rin, crying slightly.

'Onee-chan! I thought you weren't gonna save me!' Gumi wept as Rin picked her up. Rin patted her on the back of her head.

* * *

'It's OK Gumi, onee-chan's here now…' Rin cooed, stroking Gumi's hair as she was crying. Rin looked up to see a man in tatty clothes. But Rin was frozen on the spot in fear. She'd seen those red eyes before once. They gleamed at her sinisterly in the shadows. The man strode towards them slowly. Rin made a step back.

'Ah~ so you remember me now, huh?' The man asked in a lustful tone. It sent uncomfortable shivers down Rin's spine. Rin started backing away, but then she felt something solid behind her. Gumi screamed and Rin spun around to see a really tall guy with large muscles and a thuggish look on his face. He grabbed Rin's arm and puller her towards him. Rin could feel Gumi trembling.

'What a cute little bird we have here, eh?' He asked, sneering at Rin. Rin pulled her arm away and backed away from the huge man. But to her horror, she saw different men appearing from behind the thug. The man with the black hair snatched Gumi from Rin's arms suddenly. Rin went to hit him, but the large man grabbed both of her arms.

'_Let her go you coward!_' Rin yelled. The man ignored, and started to rub Gumi in between her legs, fingering her slightly, staring at Rin as she began to struggle. Gumi started crying uncontrollably, staring at Rin desperately.

'_ONEE-CHAN! HELP MEEE!' _Gumi cried. Rin started to wrestle her way out of the large man's grip, a furious look on her face. Rin was almost on the verge of tears.

'Please, I-I'll let you do anything to me, but leave the kid alone!' Rin yelled, a tear trickling down her cheek. The man laughed as he dropped Gumi onto the floor, and put his hand between Rin's legs. She gasped sharply, her eyes widening. The man smiled, red eyes gleaming at her as he slipped his hand down her panties. Rin's chest tightened dangerously as he started to finger her roughly and quickly. Rin squeezed her eyes shut, blocking him from her vision as she moaned slightly. She wished that she would _stop _moaning as well.

* * *

It was just all too much for Marcus, as he fingered the girl vigorously. She said that he could do _anything_ to her, so he had a right to finger fuck her. But the way she moaned, the way her face was screwed up desperately. It drove him wild. He gave his men a look to get the car ready, even though he didn't really _need _it. They all looked surprised, but they all left. The girl started rubbing her knee against his cock absentmindedly, which made Marcus groan and finger her faster. She was so warm, so wet, and so _fucking_ _tight_. He wanted to feel her warmth; he wanted her to please him.

'You like this, don't you?' He cooed, hitting a particular spot in girl. She threw her head back and groaned in pleasure. Marcus smiled at the girl deviously, who looked at him with fearful eyes. He started ramming his finger into her pussy, hitting her sweet spot without fail. He was starting to get an erection from her high pitched squeals and moaning. He pushed her onto the floor, climbed on top of her, and carried on fingering her. She cried out suddenly, small squeaks escaping her lips. Marcus hadn't felt so good since he gave his niece an almighty fuck.

* * *

'I remember when I last did this to you. You were so cute back then, squirming under me. But now this is just getting so… _erotic_.' The man said huskily, as his finger was beginning to be coated in Rin's juices. Rin gasped, eyes swelling with tears at what happened. She felt dirty, she felt disgraced. She just felt _wrong_. The man smiled at her, pulling his finger out of her sharply, making Rin groan suddenly.

'I… hate you… so… much…' Rin hissed, edging away from the man. Rin could here Gumi whimpering from behind the man, so she rushed to her and knelt next to her. Gumi looked terrified and horrified.

'O-Onee-chan, I wanna go home…' She whispered, clinging onto Rin. Rin nodded and stood up slowly.

'You're not going anywhere sweet cheeks. You said we can do anything to you. Well, I have just the job for you.' The man with the red eyes said. Rin started walking quickly, her chest tightening again. She needed to get away from that bastard as soon as possible. Gumi started screaming suddenly. Rin turned around, and caught a glimpse of the man with an iron bar from somewhere God knows what. Rin cradled Gumi in her arms tightly, bending over so that her lips were level with Gumi's ear.

'Gumi, everything's going to be OK. I promise they won't harm a-' Rin got cut off as the man swung the bar at her. There was dull thud, a distant scream, and everything faded into the dark.


	19. Rose Coloured Glasses

**Hello everybody! Another chapter in the fanfiction after a _very_ long time of waiting. Thank you for being so patient! : D**

* * *

_X-x-X-x-__**L-E-N**__-X-x-X-x_

Len was pacing back and forth in the main room madly, the fire burning brightly, filling the room with comfortable warmth. Lily was constantly looking out the window on the sofa with Leon holding her tightly. It was already ten o'clock _at night_, and Rin and Gumi still hadn't come back home.

'Where are they, they should have been back hours ago…' She muttered. Len saw Nessa glancing at him from the corner of his eye as he paced continuously.

'Len, I'm sure she'll come home soon. You need to stop worrying-' Nessa said calmly. Len cut her off suddenly.

'She didn't have her phone with her, she didn't have anything to contact us and what's worse Nessa,' Len asked, staring at her as he pointed to the window, 'it's a fucking _blizzard_ outside if you haven't noticed. So don't tell not to worry about my girl.' Len snapped.

'You know that Rin can defend for herself Len, she's not a little kid.' Nessa said, standing up.

'Nessa, you know what she's been through; you _know _that deep down she's still a kid with a broken heart. She can't defend for herself in this weather. She hates bad weather. It makes her scared shitless.' Len snarled.

'Well being negative won't make any difference Len. Just try to think positive.' Nessa said coolly. Len laughed icily.

'You think you know everything, saying that if you think positive everything is gonna be OK in the end. If that's the case, why isn't your mom better? Obviously you weren't thinking about her when she almost died.' Len sneered. Lily stood up and walked towards Len and placed her hands on his shoulders.

'Len listen to me, it's late and you're exhausted. You didn't mean what you said to Nessa-' Lily said calmly.

'Yes I did. I'm sick of Nessa saying that everything will end in sparkles and rainbows. She needs to take her fucking _rose colored glasses _off and to finally realize that there's shit going on around her.' Len said darkly, shrugging Lily's hands off. Nessa looked, to Len's surprise, shell shocked. She sat down slowly and looked outside the window, looking numb.

'Len, calm down, I'm sure that Rin will be… _somewhere_ safe-" Lily got cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. Lily froze for a second, then rushed towards the phone and picked it up.

'Hello? … Yes this is Lily speaking… _what_? Wait a minute are you sure… uh-huh… yes…' Lily said, nodding her head slowly. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she began to go a snowy white colour.

'Thank you, I'll be right there.' Lily muttered numbly, setting the phone down. She was quiet for a long time, eyes wide, paled faced and very still. Leon walked towards her and stepped in front of her slowly.

'Lily, dear, what's the matter?' Leon asked gently, looking at her earnestly. Lily looked at him, and then to Nessa and Len.

'Gumi's in hospital.' Len felt a sudden blow hit him in his stomach. He tried to wrap his brain around what Lily just said.

'But what about Rin; Rin should be with her.' Nessa said meekly, clutching her hands together. Lily looked frozen and just shook her head. Leon hugged Lily tightly.

'Listen, I'll get Gumi OK? You need to rest.' Leon said firmly, kissing Lily on the top of her head as she opened her mouth to protest. Leon walked out of the room, but he put his head through the doorway for some reason. Leon looked at Len sternly and beckoned Len to him. Len frowned, but he walked towards Leon.

'Look after Lily for me Len, kay? She's been… under the weather for a while now.' Len muttered, whilst giving a few glances at Lily.

'But Leon, I need to come with you. I want to-' Len said, temper rising.

'Know if Rin is OK _I know_,' Leon snapped, shocking Len a little, 'but now is not the time to make yourself look like the bad guy and act like an idiot. I'm asking you not to be calm here Len; I want you to be reasonable, understandable and _practical_. If anything bad happened, do you honestly think that Gumi would want to talk about it _now_?' Len met Leon's eyes. Len would always notice how friendly and warm Leon's eyes were when he was kid, how carefree and happy-go-lucky they seemed. But now, there was a definite change to them. They were looking at Len with intensity, not daring to break contact with him.

'Fine, I'll stay here. But if you're not back by tonight-'

'You can hound me as much as you want about it in the morning, OK? Now if you'll excuse, I personally hate hospitals, and if I have to stay there for too long, I'll pass out.' Leon added with a chuckle. Len forced a chuckle to come out, but it came across as a grumble. Leon patted Len's shoulder fondly.

'Hey, don't worry about Rin; she's a tough cookie to crumble.' Leon said, with a pitiful look on his face. Len gave him a stiff nod and watched Leon put his coat on as fast as he could. When he got his coat on, he grabbed the main house keys and ruffled Len's hair. Len was _almost_ the same height as him now, but he still found Leon patting his head and ruffling his hair occasionally. Len grumbled as he fixed his hair as Leon chuckled again.

'You've grown Len. I remember when you first came here; three years old and looking for a home… and up to my knee as well.' Leon added with a small smile. Leon opened the front door, waved a little to Len, and closed the door behind him softly to not disturb everyone. Len stood there for a few seconds, lost in thought. Len knew that Leon was always fond of Gumi recently, as she began to warm up to him. And Len knew if it was Gumi who went missing, Len knew that Leon would be too stunned to even answer back on the phone.

* * *

_X-x-X-x-__**G-U-M-I**__-X-x-X-x_

Gumi sat up on the hospital bed, waiting for that nice lady doctor to come back with a drink. Gumi couldn't really remember a lot, but she remembered waking up in the bed with some people wrapping her up in this tin foil thing around her. They were asking her if she was warming up a lot, and she nodded at them because she was really getting really hot. After a while the nice lady doctor who had gone out was asking Gumi how she was feeling and if she wanted to go home. So now Gumi was waiting for Mama to take her home. The nice lady doctor came back, smiling as she walked towards Gumi with a glass of water. She had really pale pink hair and bright blue eyes that really stood out. The doctor sat on the bed and gave Gumi the glass.

'Here you are sweetie; I got you some water like you asked.' The nurse said, her eyes glittering brightly. Gumi grabbed the glass with both hands.

'Thank you very much ma'am.' Gumi said, taking a sip of water. The door opened, and Gumi saw Papa Lee to her great surprise. His nose was bright red and there was snow all over him and his big brown coat. But his smiled seemed to warm him up. Gumi put the glass down and put her hands up for Papa Lee to pick her up. Papa Lee picked her up and cuddled her tightly.

'Hey there kiddo, are you feeling better?' Leon said gently, holding onto Gumi tightly. Gumi nodded and pulled away to look at Papa Lee. He looked like he was ready to cry, which looked weird because he was smiling brightly. The nice doctor lady stood up from the bed and walked towards Papa Lee.

'I was under the impression that Mrs. Lily Kimura was coming to get little Gumi here. Are you a relative of Mrs. Kimura?' The nice lady asked curiously.

'Well, I'm _Mr_. Kimura. Leon Kimura is my full name. My wife isn't well at the moment so I thought I'd get Gumi.' Leon said coolly, holding Gumi tightly. The lady nodded in an understanding way.

'Oh, that makes a lot more sense. I'm Dr. IA. Gumi here is a very brave and healthy little girl. She answered all the questions in the ambulance; she stayed calm when we were cleaning some of her wounds. She had a brief moment with pneumonia, but she pulled through. Your daughter is quite remarkable.' Dr. IA said with a smile at Gumi. Gumi opened her mouth to say that she wasn't _really_ Papa Lee's daughter, but he hugged Gumi tight again.

'Yeah, Gumi really is remarkable.' Papa Lee said. Gumi was a little bit shocked, and wondered why Papa Lee didn't say to the lady that Gumi wasn't his. Gumi hugged Papa Lee back, nuzzling her head in his fuzzy coat. Gumi would prefer it if he _was _her papa though.


End file.
